O Hospede Indesejado
by JuuTeixeira Cullen
Summary: Dumbledor pede ajuda para esconder um feitiçeiro. Quem melhor que a familia Granger para isso ? Pois, qualquer outro ! P.S.: So tem uma personagem principal porque estou indecisa quanto ah outra. P.P.S.: Fic muito melhor que o sumario, juro xD
1. A Chegada

**Hospede Indesejado**

- Hermione ! Vem cá, por favor ! – chamou Elisabeth Granger.

Hermione desceu rapidamente as escadas e dirigiu-se até ah ampla sala azul-clara.

- Sim, mãe ?  
- Senta-te, por favor. – pediu George Granger, apontando para o sofá branco.  
- Que se passa ? – Hermione começava a ficar preocupada.  
- Filha, quero que saibas que nos pensamos muito sobre isto. E por favor, não nos detestes por isto ! – começou Elisabeth, num tom nervoso – Dumbledor pediu-nos e nos não tínhamos como recusar e…  
- Beth… - interrompeu George – Hermione, o Dumbledor pediu que acolhêssemos um feiticeiro em nossa casa. Ele precisa de sair do mundo da magia e precisa de protecção. E uma vez que és uma feiticeira poderosa, Dumbledor pensou que talvez o pudesses proteger…  
- Ora, mas é claro que sim ! Irei fazer de tudo para protege-lo ! – disse Hermione, bastante mais aliviada – Quem é ele, afinal ?  
- É… - começou Beth – É o Draco Malfoy…  
- O QUÊ ? – berrou Hermione – Essa doninha nojenta ?  
- Hermione Jane Granger ! – repreendeu George.  
- Pai, mãe, caso vocês não tenham percebido, de todas as vezes que eu falei dele, eu ODEIO-O ! Ele é um slytherin convencido e manhoso ! E não o quero eu minha casa. NÃO QUERO !  
- Hermione, tu tens 17 anos, quase 18. Porta-te como uma adulta e ajuda-o. Por favor !  
- Não vão mudar de ideias, pois não ? – perguntou desgostosa.  
- Lamento, mas não.  
- Já esperava… Vou para o meu quarto…

Subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto laranja-claro. Atirou-se para a cama e olhou com saudade para a fotografia dos seus amigos, colocada em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

* * *

**Uma semana depois...**

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa !  
- Seu…seu…seu slytherin nojento !  
- Caramba Granger, já te pedi desculpa ! – refilou o loiro – Posso destapar os olhos ?  
- Podes, doninha. – escarneceu Hermione, agarrando firmemente a toalha em que estava embrulhada.  
- Desculpa Granger, estava ah procura do meu quarto.  
- Pois, mas isto é o quarto de BANHO e eu estava a tomar BANHO !  
- Pois... Desculpa lá.  
- Sai-me da frente !

Hermione empurrou Draco e seguiu para o seu quarto. O segundo agarrou na sua mala de viajem e seguiu-a pelo corredor.

- Hei Granger ! Ainda não sei onde é o meu quarto ! – gritou para a porta fechada.

Hermione saiu do quarto e disse:  
- É aquela porta ali.  
- Obrigado.

Hermione voltou a fechar a porta.

- E Granger, eu não desgostei do que vi.

Draco falou baixo, mas sabia que ela o tinha ouvido.  
E uma certa morena não conseguiu evitar sorrir.


	2. Pedacinho da Autora

**È eu sei que te muito curtinha, mas era so para ficarem com aquele gostinho :b**

**Posto em breve e maior, prometo :D**

**Beijinhos, espero que gostem !**


	3. Uma Noite Atribulada

**oi pessoal :D**

**desculpa lá se demorei demais, mas a imaginaçao estava escasa.**

**nao vos demoro mais, leiam lá o capitulo, espero que gostem.**

**

* * *

**

" Apetece-me passear por Hogsmaed..." Hermione suspirou. " Apetece-me ver o Harry e o Ron, e a minha querida Gii... "  
O estomago de Hermione roncou. " Apetece-me um bolo de abobora feito pela elfa chefe..."

Sem aguentar mais, desatou a chorar. Eram 23h. Os pais ainda nao tinham chegado, por isso estava na sala, a ver um filme foleiro sobre uma escola foleira com uns alunos ainda mais foleiros.  
Aninhou-se no sofá e chorou, chorou, chorou. Por fim cansada, deixou-se cair no sono.

Acordou a meio da noite com uma manta em cima dela. Sentia-se quente e confortavel, como ja nao se sentia ah muito tempo.  
Abriu os olhos a custo e deparou-se com algo que nao esperava. Algo aterrorizante, espantoso e provavelmente letal a pessoas mais sensiveis:  
- Draco Malfoy estava sentado no chao, com a cara deitada no sofá, em direçao a Hermione.  
Hermione estava completamente aterrorizada. E o mais estranho era que ela nao estava aterrorizada por ele estar ali, mas sim por ele parecer incrivelmente pacifico e bonzinho. Parecia quase... querido... fofo... adorável...

" Eu estou a elouquecer. O Draco Qualquer-coisa Malfoy, adorável ? Segurem-me, que eu vou desmaiar ! "

Quando ia a leva a mao ah cabeça para afastar a repa dos olhos reparou que a sentia bem quente, como se estivesse envolvida numa mao. Estranho...

" ! O Draco Malfoy esta a agarrar minha mao ! IAAAAAK ! "  
Hermione estava absolutamente apavorada. Aquilo era demais para um dia só !

Olhou para a televisao e viu que estava a dar as noticias. O relogio no cantinho do visor indicava 2h da manha. Certamente os pais dela ainda nao tinham chegado, senao teriam dito alguma coisa, nao ? Provavelmente...

Ia levantar-se para ir para o quarto, quando Draco lhe puxou a mao. Ainda de olhos fechados murmurou-lhe:  
- Fica aqui mais um bocadinho, por favor. Sinto-me bem ah tua beira.  
- Eu ia... ia so ver se os meus pais ja tinham chegado...  
- Eles ligaram e disseram que iam chegar mais tarde. A chega as 4h e o as 6h, ou talvez mais tarde.  
- Ah...  
- Fica, por favor... Garanto-te que nao te incomodo...  
- Eu... Esta bem...

Voltou-se a deitar e ficou a olhar para aquela cara quase adoravel. _Quase. _

_-_ Hei, Malfoy... Nao me pareces muito confortavel...  
- Bom, e nao estou... Mas nao tem mal...  
Hermione hesitou... Nao queria estar a abusar da confiança dos pais, muito menos a dar confiança ao slytherin ah sua frente. Mas...  
- Anda, sobe para o sofá.  
- Nao cabemos ai os dois...  
Encolheu os ombros.  
- Havemos de caber. Apertamos um pouco.

Draco subiu para o sofá, para o lado de Hermione.  
Estavam deitados, encostados um ao outro tanto quanto era possivel.

- Estas bem assim ? - perguntou Draco, meio envergonhado.  
- Sim. E tu ? - também Hermione se sentia envergonhada.  
- Também... Obrigado Granger...  
- Oh... Nao te ia deixar no chao...  
- Nao estou so a falar disso..  
- Nao ? Entao ?  
- Obrigado por me teres deixado ficar em tua casa. Obrigado por me deixares conhecer a maravilha que sao os teus pais. Obrigado por teres ficado ah minha beira. E obrigado por nao me teres lançado um Avada Kedrava quando me viste assim que abris-te os olhos.  
- Oh Malfoy... Eu so fiz o que qualquer pessoa com sentimentos faria... - Hermione conseguia sentir a respiraçao rapida de Draco no seu rosto. Sabia que ele também sentia a sua, que começava agora a ficar apressada.  
- Nao, Granger. Nada disso. Eu sei bem que fui um grande cabrao contigo no passado. E chamei-te muitas coisas que nao devia... Tu podes nao ser uma Puro-Sangue, mas és uma das pessoas mais puras que eu conheço... As vezes gostava de entrar nessa cabecinha e ver exatamente o que pensas e o motivo porque fazes as coisas. As vezes tomas atitudes que eu nao consigo perceber... Mas depois esforço-me e puxo pela cabeça e acabo por perceber que só fazes o que fazes por seres quem és. E para ser sincero, eu gosto daquilo que tu és. Alguém puro, sem sangue puro.  
- Malfoy, eu... eu ... eu nao sei que hei-de dizer...  
- É... eu percebo... Isto deve é ser do sono ! - gargalhou - Dorme Granger, dorme...  
- É, é melhor... Dorme também Malfoy...  
- E Granger, eu amanha de manha volto a odiar-te.  
- E eu a ti, Malfoy.  
Sorriram no escuro, fecharam os olhos e tentaram deixar-se levar pelo sono.  
Mas na cabeça de Hermione, apenas havia espaço para as palavras de Draco. E na de Draco so paravam os pensamentos de que estava de mao dada com Hermione, e que estavam tao perto que conseguia sentir a sua respiraçao. O halito dela bailava nos labios dele. Ao que é que será que ela sabe ?

* * *

**ola denovo :D**

**espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo, porque veio como um flash. secalhar até está uma valente porcaria, mas eu gostei :§ ( isto aqui é o meu beicinho )**

**ah, quase me esquecia !**

**muito muito muito obrigado pelos reviews ! amei cada um deles ! *-***

**prometo que actualizo muito em breve, até porque ja estou com umas ideias na cabeça.**

**beijocas,**

**JuuTeixeira Cullen.**

_Carregar__ nesse botao'zinho ai, que julgo eu esta azul, deixa-me muito feliz e da-me inspiraçao para o proximo capitulo._


	4. Mids ?

**ola pessoal (:**

**aqui vem outro capitulo para voces, espero que gostem !**

**

* * *

**

Hermione acordou no sofá, mas sentia-o vazio. Estava sozinha, deitada no sofá. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ah cozinha.  
Qual nao foi o seu espanto quando viu Draco sentado a leva um jarro de leite para a mesa. Já lá havia pao, chocolate, marmelada, croissants, bolo de chocolate, e muitas outras coisas.  
Assim que a viu, sorriu-lhe abertamente. Era um sorriso tao grande e tao iluminado que qualquer uma derreteria.

- Bom dia Granger ! Claro que já nao é muito dia, uma vez que já sao 11h, mas nao tem problema.  
- O que raio estas tu a fazer ? - Hermione estava agora a avançar para a mesa, e cambaleava, devido ah surpresa, misturada com o sono.  
Draco assustou-se, pois ela parecia prestes a cair. Foi ao encontro dela com passadas rapidas. Agarrou-a pelos ombros, mesmo a tempo de a impedir de ir contra uma cadeira.

- Hei Granger ! Estas bem ?  
- Sim... Estou só tonta...  
- Parece é que esta bebada - Draco sorriu. Era um sorriso divertido, talez um pouco torcista, mas só um pouco. - Estas com cara de quem esta de ressaca - o sorriso ainda se abriu mais.  
- Olha quem fala Malfoy ! Também estas muito bonito !  
Draco olhou para si mesmo. Camisa branca desbotada, calças de ganga claras e meias rotas e uns ténis brancos e pretos da Nike ( N/A: Peço desculpa por fazer publicidade, mas adoro as sapatilhas da Nike *-* )  
- Até que nem estou mal. Tenho o cabelo um bocado despenteado, mas ao menos nao estou de pijama. - disse Draco por fim, avaliando agora Hermione.  
Estava de calçoes laranja e camisola branca, com umas letras laranja que diziam: Keep it Real !  
- Olha, até que nem estou muito mal, só o cabelo é que esta despenteado. - disse ela, sorrindo ironicamente.  
- Ai Granger, tu és taaão Hermione Qualquer-coisa Granger. - Draco revirou os olhos.  
- Jane. Hermione Jane Granger.  
- Hum... Jane... É... Muggle...  
- E o teu, menino Draco Qualquer-Coisa Malfoy é o quê ?  
- Thiago. Draco Thigo Malfoy.  
- O quê ? Tu és Thiago, como o Harry e o James ?  
- Sim sim... O grande Draco Malfoy tem o mesmo nome do Harry e do James Potter... - suspirou.  
- Nao acho isso mau...  
- É, eu acho...

Hermione sentou-se e começou a comer, estava cheia de fome.

- Ve-se mesmo que és leao - Pela segunda vez, Draco revirou os olhos.  
- Por acaso sou. Sou de Grinfindor e sou também leao de signo. Já para nao mencionar a juba. - disse, soprando o cabelo da frente dos olhos.  
- Em que dia nasces-te Granger ?  
- Dia 31 de Julho.  
- Hum... Eu também...  
- És leao ?  
- E nasci dia 31... de Julho...  
- Oh ! Mas que giro ! - Hermione deu um grande sorriso a Draco, que ficou meio surpreendido, mas sorriu-lhe de volta.

Acabaram de comer, a maior parte do tempo em silencio. Falando de trivialidades, como o tempo, e a coincidencia de nascerem no mesmo dia, e bla bla bla.

- Ah, é verdade ! Onde estao os meus pais ?  
- Ah, sim. Eles chegaram as 7h da manha. Voltaram a sair eram quase 9h 30m. Eles nunca param ?  
- Raramente... O meu pai é médico, e a minha mãe é detective.  
- Hum... Nao deveria ser ao contrario ?  
- Provavelmente... Mas eles sao felizes assim.  
- Humm... Suponho que isso seja o mais importante...  
- Hum-hum.

Quando acabaram de comer, Draco pediu a Hermione que fosse para a sala e esperasse por ele. Ela desconfiou, mas acedeu.  
Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. Estava a dar uma serie muggle muito conhecida que Hermione gostava muito. Divertia-se muito, de cada vez que via os Morangos com Açucar ( N/A: MCA 4ever ! )  
Draco apareceu ah porta da sal, com as maos atrás das costas.

- Eu ontem ah noite ouvi-te a falar, durante o sono - Hermione corou. Ela falou durante o sono, e ele ouviu. Que será que ela disse ? - e tu choras-te muito. Falavas dos teus amigos... Do Harry Potter, do Ron Weasley e da Ginny Weasley, do Neville Lombotton, etc... E eu lembrei-me que... bom, que talvez quisesses algo que te ocupasse tempo e te fizesse companhia... Talvez tu preferisses um gato, ou um cão, mas eu nao gosto nada desses bichos Muggles e... Olha pronto, encontrei este bicho e lembrei-me de ti... Se nao gostares, diz, que eu fico com ele... Oh, toma lá.

Draco mandou uma bola de pelo branca para Hermione que a agarrou ainda ela ia no ar.  
Era fofa, branca e super querida. Hermione observou-a com mais atençao e viu que ela tinha uns pelos laranja, verdes e prateados. Era absolutamente adoravél.  
E foi entao que a criatura abriu os olhos. Tinham uns olhos enormes e cinzentos. Cinzentos claros e lindos. Eram tao profundos que pareciam um poço sem fundo. Eram parecidos com os de Draco.

- É um Puf... É uma criatura mágica... Sabe voar, mas prefere andar por ai aos saltinhos... Eu hoje de manha fui ao Beco Diagonal, porque queria comprar Feijoes De Todas as Cores e Sapos se Chocolate. Foi entao que passei pela loja de animais e vi esse Puf... Lembrei-me imediatamente de ti. E já reparas-te que ele tem uns pelitos verdes, laranja e prateados ? Torna-o exotico, ainda por cima com esses olhos enormes e lindos, ainda fica mais lindo... Granger por favor, diz qualquer coisa ! Se nao gostas-te, eu vou deolver, nao tem problema ! Eu pensei que ...

- Malfoy cala-te ! - gritou-lhe Hermione, ainda colada ao bichinho que tinha nas maos.  
- É... a coisa mais linda que eu já vi ! É tudo o que eu sempre sonhei e ainda mais. É... Oh Draco, obrigado !  
Hermione levantou-se do sofá e agarrou-se a Draco num abraço adoravél. Este foi apanhado de surpresa e nao soube reagir.

- Hermione... - sussurrou, abraçando-se também a ela.

Largaram-se mas ficaram juntos, fitando os olhos um do outro.

- Aahh... E como é que eu faço para o alimentar ? - perguntou Hermione, descolando dele e regrassando ao sofá para pegar no seu Puf.  
- Humm... Tens de lhe dar o biberão. E quanto a... bom, aquilo que a gente faz na casa de banho... ele faz numa caixinha, e a areia renova-se magicamente. Nao adoras magia ?  
- E onde é que eu compro isso tudo ?  
- Bem, o biberão e a caixinha eu ja comprei, juntamente com uma caminha para ele. E o leite, tens de fazer tu. Com um pozinho e agua, como para os bebes.  
- Humm... Nao me parece ser muito dificil.  
- E que nome lhe vais dar ?  
- Ainda nao tinha pensando nisso...  
- Que tal Mine ? - Darco corou.  
- Que tal Dray ? - Hemione corou também.

Ficaram ambos pensativos durante um longo tempo.

- Minds ! - gritaram ao mesmo tempo.  
- É lindo... - começou Hermione  
- E exotico ! - terminou Draco.  
- Perfeito ! - disseram os dois, novamente ao mesmo tempo.

Sorriram um para o outro e Draco sentou-se ah sua beira no sofá.  
Ficaram sentados, encostados um ao outro, a olhar para a criatura agora adormecida no colo de Hermione.

- É tao lindo o nosso Minds... - pensou alto Hermione.  
- É... O nosso Minds - disse Draco

* * *

**Tchanáaa !  
E é isto :D**

**O Minds é mesmo a criatura mais fofa do mundo. E caso nao tenham percebido, é Minds de Mione e Draco. O N e o S simplesmente tao ali x)**

**Obrigado por todas a reviews, amei todas elas.**

**Reviews ajudam-me a ganhar inspiraçao ^-^**

**Beijocas, **

**JuuTeixeira Cullen.  
**

_" Se deixares reviews, amanha de manha aparecerá o Draco Malfoy em tua casa para te entregar o teu proprio Puf "_


	5. Viagem

****

****

**ola pessoal (:**

**nao se podem queixar que nao posto rapido, né ?**

**espero que gostem deste novo capitulo ^^**

**

* * *

**

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ( N/A: Isto supostamente é o ronco de uma barriga )  
- Ainda tens fome Dray ? - perguntou Hermione a rir  
- Claro que nao ! Acabamos de comer, comilona.  
- Também nao fui eu.  
Dois pares de olhos dirigiram-se para uma bolinha de pelo aconchegada no meio de um cobertor.  
- Puuf - disse a criaturinha.  
- Oh ! Mas que estupido ! O senhor da loja avisou que ele comia praticamente de 3 em 3h. Excepto claro, quando esta a dormir. Graças a Merlin nao acorda para comer - disse Draco a Hermione - Hora do biberao, mama ! - esclamou sorrindo  
- Claro, que tinha de sobrar para mim - disse Hermione, fazendo Draco sorrir ainda mais - Cá vou eu buscar o biberao do menino Minds.

Levantou-se do sofá e subiu as escadas, para ir ao quarto de Draco buscar as coisas do pequenino. Assim que abriu a porta, surpreendeu-se mais uma vez.  
Uma vez que Draco foi livre de escolher a decoraçao, ela esperava um quarto verde e prateado, com montes de coisas de Slytherin.  
Mas em vez disso, no chao, no tecto e nas paredes estavam desenhadas nuvens brancas, sob um fundo azul claro. Parecia que estava no ceu. Parecia que voava por entre as nuvens.  
Eram um lugar lindo de se estar. A mobilia era toda branca, o que ainda mais causava a impressao de que estava no ceu, e que tudo era feito de nuvem.  
Por fim, Hermione conseguiu fechar a boca e procurar as coisas de Minds. Encontrou uma saca de plastico em cima da cama e foi ver se era isso. Acertou.

Dexeu as escadas com a saca na mao, pensativa.  
Será que Draco estava mesmo mudado ? Talvez ele fosse mesmo uma boa pessoa agora...

- Mine, estas bem ? - perguntou Draco quando a viu de testa enrrugada e com um olhar distante.  
- Han ? Ah, sim sim. Estou optima. - deu um sorriso.  
- Ah, ainda bem ! O Minds está farto de refilar. Deve estar a morrer de fome.  
- Certo. - Hermione começou a procurar na saca o biberao e o pó para fazer o leite. Assim que encontrou, pousou a saca em cima do sofá e dirigiu-se ah cozinha.

- Percisas de ajuda Mine ?  
- Nao obrigado. Já tenho experiencia nisto. Passei um verao inteiro a cuidar da minha priminha.  
- Entao vou para a sala ver o fim do filme. Apsar de ser meio foleiro - Draco sorriu e Hermione revirou os olhos, mas sorriu também.

Pegou numa taça grande o sufeciente para caber lá o biberao. Nao que fosse muito grande. Era como um brinquedinho.  
Colocou agua quente na taça e depois pos lá o biberao para esterliza-lo.  
Enquanto isso, foi aquecer um copo de agua. Nao podia ficar muito quente, mas também nao podia estar frio.  
Despejou a agua da taça e colocou 3 colheres do pozinho no biberao ja esterlizado.  
Tirou o copo de agua do microondas e despejou-o dentro do biberao.  
Tapou-o e abanou bem. Depois deixou cair uma gotinha no seu pulso, para ver como estava. Estava perfeito assim.  
( N/A: E é assim que se prepara um biberao de leite x] )

Foi para a sala, com o biberao na mao.  
Lá, o Draco segurava Minds nas maos e balançava-o.

- O Minds tem fominha é ? Nao preocupa que a mama já trás o biberao para o Minds. Entretando, o Minds fica com o papa a ver o filme foleiro da televisao, sim ? - Draco dizia ah bolinha de pelo.  
Hermione sorria, nem percebi muito bem porque. Parecia que ela e Draco eram casados e que Minds era o filho deles. Ao pensar nisso assim, sorriu ainda mais.

" Ai ! Hermione Jane Granger concentra-te ! Ele é um slytherin e ia ser um Devorador da Morte ! Mas esta a ser tao querido... Nem parece ele... Ele nao é mais o malvado Draco Malfoy... Ele agora é o querido Dray... O meu querido Dray... "

- Oh, já voltas-te Mine ! - a voz de Draco despertou Hermione dos seus sonhos.  
- Hum-hum. E trago o leitinho para o Minds - disse sorrindo para a bolinha de pelo - Vem ah mama Minds ! - Draco abriu-se num sorriso enorme que Hermione nunca tinha visto antes. Era sincero e demonstrava pura alegria.

A bolinha branca saltou para as maos de Hermione e ela meteu-lhe o biberao na boquinha. Estava tao satisfeito que fechou os olhinhos enquanto puxava pelo leite. ( N/A: Ficou tipo assim ^.^ )

- Mas que querido ! - exclamei - Nao achas Dra... - quando levantou a cabeça viu que ele nao estava ah sua frente. " Onde raio esta ele ? "  
- Sim, ele é absolutamente adoravel. - disse Draco, com uma voz doce. " Mas tu es ainda mais " concluiu mentalmente. Estava atrás de Hermione e observava Minds com todo o carinho.

Ficaram os dois de pé, exactamente na mesma posiçao até Minds acabar de beber o leite. Assim que acabou, olhou para Hermione e Draco com uma expressao que parecia dizer: " Mama, Papa, eu gosto muito de voces ".

Hermione apertou-o contra ela e Draco abracou-a pela cintura e pos a cabeça no ombro dela. Hermione virou-se para ele e eles trocaram olhares de um casal recem-casado completamente apaixonado.

Nisto, a porta da frente abriu-se.  
- Meninos, chegamos !

****

* * *

Aqui esta ele ! O mais recente capitulo desta historia viciante.  
Digo isto porque nao consigo parar de pensar nela e de pensar em mais coisas para dizer.  
Tornou-se um vicio para mim.

Agora, como eu fiz uns capitulo bem pequeninos, agora eu vou vos dar uma recompensa.  
Este capitulo será alargado ! Tchanaaá !

Entao fiquem com o resto do capitulo e a gente fala lá em baixo ;)

* * *

Naquele dia Beth e George tinham chegado mais cedo, por isso a familia Granger e o seu hospede jantaram a uma hora normal. Eram 20h quando se sentaram ah mesa.

- Mine, já alimentas-te o Minds ? - perguntou Draco.  
- Sim. Já está no quarto, com as coisinhas todas. Provavelmente já adormeceu. Parecia cansado.  
- Nem fez nada hoje !  
- É, eu sei !  
Os dois desataram ah gargalhada, para espanto dos adultos ali presentes.  
- Mine, - disse Beth com um sorriso - importas-te de me explicar quem é o Minds ?  
- Ah, claro ! O Minds é um Puf. É uma criatura magica que se parece com uma bola de pelo com uns olhos enormes e uma boquinha adoravel. Ele tem de beber leite que se faz atravez de um pozinho e agua e também tem uma caixinha de areia para fazer... bom, para fazer o que nos fazemos na casa-de-banho, que se limpa sozinha magicamente. É muito facil de cuidar e é super querido. Aposto que vais adora-lo, mae.  
- E foste tu que foste lá ao Beco Diagonal compra-la ?  
- Bom, na verdade fui eu quem lhe ofereceu o Minds. - disse Draco, corado - Espero que nao se importem... Mas se nao o quiserem cá, eu posso ir devolve-lo...  
- Oh mae nao, por favor !  
- Ninguem vai devolver o bicho ! - disse George, agora mais atento ah conversa - Se gostas assim tanto dele, ele pode ficar. Nao demos a Titi, pois nao ?  
- Nao... Mas ela nao era magica...  
- Nao importa, é um animalzinho na mesma, certo ? Merece amor.  
- Obrigadooo ! Voces vao ver, ele é mesmo fofo ! Vao adora-lo como se ele fosse vosso ne... - calou-se repentinamente, corando que nem um tomate  
- Como nosso...? - interrogou Beth.  
- Nada nada...

Ficaram em silencio a comer, com algumas conversas paralelas, mas poucas.  
Hermione e Draco iam por-se a pé para ver como estava Minds, quando George lhes pediu que aguardassem um minuto, pois queria anunciar algo.

- Bem, eu fui convidado para ir dar uma palestra durante um congresso, em Veneza. Sendo que era uma oportunidade unica, nao pode recusar. Assim que contei a Beth, ela ficou encantada com a ideia de visitar a Cidade da Agua. ( tipico da tua mae, ja sabes Hermi ) AU ! Essa doeu Beth ! - disse George, levando depois um pontapé.  
- Continuando, - disse Beth - vamos os dois. O congresso é so de dois dias, mas nos queremos visitar a cidade, por isso vamos uma semana inteira. Ou seja, a casa fica a teu cargo. Se fosse noutra ocasiao, talvez fosses para casa de uma amiga, ou assim, mas como o Draco está cá e também tens o Minds, nao ficaras sozinha. Estamos a confiar em ti filha.  
- Claro, sem problema ! E quando vao ?  
- Segunda.  
- Mas isso é depois de amanha !  
- É... Foi uma coisa assim muito rapida...  
- Bom, acho que nao tem problema.  
- Optimo ! Espero que se portem bem. Os dois. - o olhar de George fixou-se em Draco, como que dizendo: " Ve-la o que fazes sozinho com a minha menina ! "  
- Claro ! - responderam ao mesmo tempo, ambos corados.

**Na segunda...**

- Portem-se bem meninos ! Cuidem bem do meu netinho. - Beth piscou o olho a Hermione, fazendo-a corar.  
- Se se passar alguma coisa, digam que nos vimos logo. Vejam lá o que fazem ! - George olhou para ambos com uma espressao seria, mas os olhos dele sorriam. Os adolescentes coraram mais.  
- Façam boa viagem ! - Hermione abraçou os pais.  
- Digo o mesmo, Srs. Granger. - Draco disse, com as maos nos bolsos, meio envergonhado por estar no meio daquela cena familiar.  
- Oh, vem cá querido ! - Beth abraçou-o e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Draco ficou mais corado ainda, precendo agora um pimento.  
- Porta-te bem, rapaz. - George apertou-lhe a mao.

Beth e George entraram no carro e partiram, rumo ao aeroporto, deixando Hermione e Draco na grande casa branca, com a missao de a guardarem, de se portarem bem e de cuidarem de Minds. Aquela semana prometia.

* * *

**E pronto, é isto (:**  
**Espero que tenham gostado deste alargamento, apesar de nao ser muito grande.**

**Amanha ou assim, volto a postar, estou cheia de ideias.**

**Obrigado pelos reviews, dao-me muita inspiraçao :D**

**Beijinhos,**

**JuuTeixeira Cullen.**

_"Se deixares review, também iras para Veneza uma semana."_


	6. Mids ? Dray ? NAÃOO !

**ola peaple :b**

**bom, voces ja devem tar carecas de esperar por este capitulo, portanto, cá vai ele !**

**beijinhos, falamos lá em baixo.**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

Desci rapidamente as escadas. Tinha deixado Mids com Draco, por isso nao estava preocupada.

Abri rapidamente a porta, coisa que nem era meu habito, customava espreitar sempre na janela.  
Mas daquela vez nao senti necessidade disso. Tinha um bom presentimento.

- Olaaa ! - gritaram-me 3 vozes maravilhosas que eu desejava ouvir.  
- Nao posso ! Harry ? Ron ? Ginny ? Nao acredito que voces estao cá ! - agarrei-me a Ginny, quase a chorar. A seguir foi Ron. Quando cheguei a Harry, esta preparada para lhe dar um mega abraço, mas ele so me apertou um pouco e largou-me logo. Estranho... - Caramba, sentia mesmo a vossa falta !  
- A gente sabe, tu nao sabes viver sem os encantos dos Weasley e do - Ron fez um ar de importante, levando a seguir um soco na barriga, da parte de Ginny.  
- Mas bem, vamos ficar cá fora a falar disso, ou será que vamos poder entrar ? - Ginny sorriu, radiante.  
- Claro pessoal, bem-vindos ah minha humilde casa ! - sorri ainda mais.

Eles entraram, e foi ai que vi que eles vinham cheios de malas. Pousamo-las ao fundo das escadas e depois viemos a correr para o sofá, a fazer uma corrida. Harry nao correu. Mais estranho ainda...

- Mas digam-me lá, voces veem de viagem é ? - perguntei, apontando para as malas.  
- Mas é claro querida Mii. Viemos passar contigo esta semana fantastica. Soubemos que os teus pais nao estavam, e viemos a correr. Bem, nao a correr, mas tu percebes-te a ideia. - Gii respondeu-me, com um sorriso adoravel naquela carinha sardenta.

Agora que reparava, Ginny estava diferente. As sardas estavam mais esbatidas, já nao estavam mais visiveis, o cabelo estava esticado, mas continuava muito laranja. Tinha também uns oculos de sol a enfeita-lo. E os olhos verdes cada vez se assemelhavam mais aos de Harry. Usava um top branco com um nó de lado, de modo a ver-se o umbigo. Trazia um biquini preto por baixo. Uns jeans justos e umas sandalias com um pouquinho de tacao. Estava muito bonita.

Ron também estava diferente. Parecia mais alto, e mais corpulento. Com a t-shirt verde justa, ainda se notavam mais os musculos. A cabelo continuava igual. Continuava o mesmo cenourinha. Os olhos castanhos estavam mais claros, assumindo agora uma cor-de-avela. Umas calças largas e rotas mais uma Nike brancas completavam o look. ( N/A: Eu lamento mais uma vez, mas AMO Nike ! ) Tambem ele estava muito bonito.

- Mas e como souberam disso ? - perguntei, voltando ah realidade.  
- Foi o Harry quem nos disse. - esclareceu Ron.

Virei-me para Harry.  
- Como soubes-te ?

Ele abriu a boca e ia começar a falar, quando uma outra voz masculina o interrompeu, vinda do fundo das escadas.

- Fui eu quem o avisou. - Pronunciou-se Draco.

Ron ficou vermelho que nem um tomate, devido ah furia. Ginny levantou-se e agarrou na varinha, pronta para o ataque. Harry limitou-se a suspirar.

- Hei ! Parem ! O Draco é um hospede ! - agarrei na varinha da Gii e no braço de Ron.  
- Hospede ? Hospede ? HOSPEDE ? - gritou Ron, já nao aguentando a furia.  
- Lançaste-lhe um feitiço, doninha fedorenta ? Vais paga-las seu filho da pu... - Gii estava em furia e apontava a varinha a Draco.  
- HEIIII ! - interrompi Ginny - Parem todos ! O Draco veio para cá porque precisava de um lar, e o Dumbledor pediu se ele podia ficar aqui. E é esta a historia, pronto !  
- Mine, talvez seja melhor eu ir embora... - Draco começou a sobir as escadas.  
- Nao Dray ! Para já, chegaste primeiro. E depois eles tem de perceber que tu já nao és o que eras ! - Caramba já me estava a enervar.  
- Dray ? Mine ? Mas o que raio se esta a passar aqui ? - Ron explodiu. Passei-me.

- Ouve lá, tomatinho exaltado, fala-me baixo ! Estas na minha casa e eu exigo respeito ! Eu quero paz na minha casa ! - gritei.  
- Para teres repeito, tens de respeitar ! Trazes para aqui um slytherin e esperas o que ? Que ele te respeite e traga paz ?  
- Pois fica sabendo que o slytherin tem respeitado mais e trazido mais paz do que tu !  
- Ai sim ? Entao porque é que nao é ele o teu melhor amigo ? Anda ! Manda-me porta fora, para poderes ficar com a tua querida doninha malcheirosa, sua... sua... sua traidora !

Pronto, tocou-me na ferida.  
Avancei para ele furiosa. Senti alguem agarrar-me pela cintura.  
- Hermione... Mine... Para... Tem calma... - era Draco quem me agarrava e susurrava ao ouvido.  
- Nao tenho ! Ele chamou-me traidora ! Eu nao sou nenhuma traidora, seu monte de lixoo ! - encarava-o enraivecida.  
- Puuuuuuuuuuf !

Virei-me para trás a tempo de ver o meu lindo Mids a perder as poucas forças que tinha nas assas e cair directo ao chao.

- NAAAAAAAAAAÃOOO ! - gritei. - MIIIIDS NAAAAÃO !

Draco largou-me e correu em direçao a Mids. Vi tudo em camara lenta, tal como nos filmes.  
Draco saltou e agarrou a minha bolinha de pelo. A seguir, caiu no chao, com as maos encostadas ao peito. Bateu com as costas na ponta da escada e soltou um grito. Corri para ele.

- Dray ! - sentei-me no chao e pos a cabeça dele no meu colo - Dray, Dray, Dray por favor acorda ! Acorda Dray va lá ! - ele mantinha-se quieto.  
- Draaaay ! Nao me faças isto ! Abre os olhos ! Va la ! Por mim, Dray, por favor ! - começei a fazer-lhe festas no cabelo e a balançar-me, fazendo com que ele também se balança-se.  
Ele nao reagia, e eu entrei em panico. Comecei a chorar.  
- Oh, por favor ! Eu nao me acredito que estas a chorar por quem já te tentou matar, mais de uma vez ! - Ron ainda estava vermelho e pelos vistos continuava zangado.  
Encarei-o com um odio profundo.  
- Cala-te ! Tu nao sabes do que falas ! Ele mudou ! Ele agora esta querido e amavel, e trata-me com respeito ! Ele errou muito no passado e nao se perdoa por isso, mas esta melhor ! Ele saiu do mundo magico para que nao voltasse a ser tentado a usar magia negra ! Ele quer mudar ! E mais, Ronald, ele tratou de mim com muito mais amor em 2semanas do que tu em 7 anos ! - sabia que o tinha magoado, mas na altura pouco me importei.

Ele olhou para mim chocado, e magoado também.  
- Anda Ron, vamos embora. - Ginny arrastou-o para fora de casa, pedindo-me desculpa com o olhar.  
- Acho melhor leva-lo para cima. Nao fica muito bem ai deitado. - Harry prenunciou-se pela primeira vez desde que chegara. Sabia que ele tinha razao.

Levantei-me com cuidado, para nao o magoar. Saquei da varinha e murmurei: wingardium leviosa.  
O corpo de Draco levitou e eu conduzi-o escada acima.  
Esta semana tinha começado bem...


	7. Merda, disse uma asneira !

**_Draco Malfoy_**

E foi assim que eu despertei do meu "mini-coma".

Mal abri os olhos, a unica coisa que vi foi Hermione agarrada ao Potter. Descolaram do abraço e foram aproximando os rostos.  
Pois, estao a ver o que aconteceu a seguir, né ?  
Deram um beijo daqueles que enjoam qualquer um. E o pior é que o que enjoou foi o amor naquele beijo.  
Estavam abraçados, mas nao de uma maneira... humm... sexual, pronto. Abraçavam-se com carinho, sem porem as maos em nenhum lugar... bom... daqueles que a gente sabe...  
Ao ver aquilo, so me apetecia voltar a desmaiar.

Depois lembrei-me do porque de ter desmaiado.

Estavam todos no sofá e quando eu apareci, a Mine e o Weasley começaram a discutir.  
Depois ela enfureceu-se e começou a avançar para ele. Como já sei como ela é quando perde a cabeça, e o quanto doi os socos dela, tentei impedi-la.  
Foi entao que ouvi o Mids a gritar. Bom, nao gritar, mas enfim.  
Ela soltou um grito de dor tao grande que me fez reagir e tentar salvar o Mids.  
Porque ?  
Bom, nao tenho bem a certeza, mas lembrei-me quando estavamos os dois na sala, Mids nos braços de Hermione. Eu abraçei-a pela cintura e ela disse que o Mids era nosso. _Nosso Mids.  
_É, foi isso que me fez salva-lo. Era a unica coisa que nos ligava. Isso fez-me correr e saltar e salva-lo.

E agora, nem isso será suficiente...

Digo isto por ver o quanto a Mine e o Potter parecem apaixonados...

Mas que raio isso me interessa ? Estou so de passagem.

Entao porque é que fico assim ? Eu nao quero saber de ninguem da Manada dos Marados. ( N/A: Sim, quem diz isto é a Afrodite da Casa da Noite. )

Nao, espera. Isso é mentira.  
Eu quero saber... Nao da Manada dos Marados, mas... Eu quero saber da Mine.

Caralho, sou tao estupido !  
Eu gosto da Hermione !

Merda, merda, merda, merda !

Ah, espera ! A Mine nao gosta que eu diga asneiras...

Oh, mas que raio é que isso interessa ?

Mas o que é que eu faço agora ? Se ela gosta do Potter !  
Como se alguma vez tivesse tido hipotese...

Oh merda, ela já viu que eu estou acordado !

- Draco ! Já estas acordado ?

Mais merda ainda ! Ela chamou-me Draco, e nao Dray !

* * *

**_Hermione Granger_**

Deitei Dray na minha cama e sentei-me a seu lado. Nem me acreditava que isto tinha acontecido...

- Ele vai ficar bem. - Harry fechou a porta atras de si.  
- Nao sei... Achas que deva dar-lhe alguma coisa ? - estava ajoelhada ao lado de Draco.  
- Humm... Da-lhe aquela poçao de Recuperar as Forças ou lá o que é.  
- Bom, é Reforço de Energias, mas sim, é uma boa hipotese. - revirou os olhos. Nao tenho culpa de ele nao prestar atençao nas aulas ! Eu também nao gosto muito do Snape mas...  
- Ou isso. - Harry enterrompeu a minha tagarelice mental.

Invoquei a poçao, que tenho sempre ah mao, numa prateleira da casa-de-banho grande ( a do segundo andar que nao é a do meu quarto ) ah qual todos chamamos "Cantinho dos Remedios". Até Draco já lhe chamava assim.  
- Hermione, eu preciso que me digas uma coisa. - Harry interromoeu-me mais uma vez.  
- Sim ? - olhei para ele. Estava aos pes da cama e olhava para o chao. Parecia envergonhado.  
- Eu... Tu... Quer dizer... Tu e o Malfoy... Voces os dois... Voces namoram ? Digo... Gostas dele, ou assim ? - fitou os meus olhos. Nos dele li algum medo e muita, mas mesmo muita vergonha.  
- Nao ! Quer dizer... Nos nao namoramos e ... Eu gosto muito dele... Mas acho que nao é... Que nao é desse maneira... É só como um amigo... Um grande amigo, mas apenas amigo...  
- Ah ! Entao quer dizer que ao vais abandonar-nos por causa dele ? - Harry tinha agora mais medo, e algo que me parecia magoa no olhar.  
- Harry, que disparate é esse ? - fui até ele - Tu so podes ter endoidecido ! Nunca vos iria abandonar !  
- Como tem estado tao juntos... Eu pensei que talvez tu... tu te esquecesses de nos... te esquecesses de mim... - mais uma vez ele baixou o olhar.  
- Harry ! Nunca na minha vida me esqueceria de ti ! Tu es muito importante para mim meu grande tolo ! - abraçei-o com toda a minha força.

Ele parecia enalar o cheiro do meu cabelo e susurrou-me baixinho:  
- Tu também és muito importante para mim. Muito mais do que imaginas.

Largamo-nos e ficamos a olhar um para o outro.  
Os olhos dele estavam muito verdes. Verdes-claro, como ficam quando ele esta feliz.  
De repente, ele ficou rigido. Os olhos pareceram escurecer.  
Agarrou o meu rosto com as maos dele e começou a aproxima-lo do dele.  
Quando percebi o que ele queria fazer, paralisei.

- Harry, eu... - sussurrei, mas logo fui interrrompida.  
- Shhh... Nao digas nada. Aproveita o momento. - ele continuou a aproximar os nossos rostos e fechou os olhos.

É, ja sabem como foi.

O nosso beijo foi tao cheio de amor que eu nem sei como descrever.

Os braços dele envolviam-me.  
Uma mao dele segurava-me a cabeça, com os dedos entrelaçados nos meus cabelos.  
A outra estava nas minhas costas.

O beijo começou por ser suave, e apenas Harry me agarrava.  
Tinha ficado tao surpreendida que nao conseguia reagir.

Quando o tontinho do meu cerebro decidiu voltar a funcionar, agarrei também os cabelos de Harry, com uma mao.  
A outra estava no seu rosto, que de repente me parecia tao macio e perfeito como nenhum outro.

Quando eu o agarrei, ele começou a beijar-me mais intensamente.  
Desejoso dos meus labios. A lingua dele acariciava a minha de um modo selvagem, quase louco.

Nao me perguntei como, nem porque, mas eu correspondi com a mesma intensidade.

E digo-vos mais, soube-me mesmo mesmo bem.

Nao sei durente quanto tempo estivemos assim, naquele abraço apertado e naquele beijo tao urgente.  
Apenas sei que enquanto durou, eu so conseguia pensar em Harry e no quanto estava a amar aquele beijo.

Caramba, eu amava o Harry !

Tivemos de parar com o beijo, pois já estavamos os dois a ficar sem folego, e ao convinha morrer ali no meio.

E foi assim que eu finalmente regressei ah Terra e vi que ele estava com os olhos abertos.

- Draco ! Já estas acordado ? - disse correndo para ele.

Ok, foi uma pergunta completamente idiota de se fazer, mas quando eu o vi a olhar para nos, com uma expressao de dor e de tristeza tao grande no olhar, nao me ocorrei nada de melhor.

- E-u... On-de.. es-ta... o... Mi-ds ? - a voz de Draco falhava-lhe e mal passava de um sussurro. Sinceramente, nao percebi se foi por ter acabado de acordar depois do grande trambolhao, ou se foi pelo que viu.  
- O Mids ? Ele esta lá em baixo com a Gii. Deve estar a beber o biberao agora. Nao tem um unico arranhao. - respondi, feliz por a minha voz nao transmitir a culpa que eu sentia.  
- A-inda-bem... - via-se que ele estava esgotado.  
- Pronto, agora ve se descansas um pouco. - ajoelhei-me novamente a seu lado e ia agarrar-lhe na mao, quando ele virou a cara para o outro lado. Aquilo era um sinal, ele estava magoado comigo. - Já...já tomas-te uma poçao e... nao tarna nada estarás bom novamente... - gaguejei. Sentia-me tao mal neste momento !

É que sou mesmo estupida !  
Eu nem sei do que raio me sinto culpada !  
Sinto-me culpada por beijar o que eu julgo ser o rapaz de quem gosto ?  
É por isso que me sinto assim ?

Nao, isto tinha de ter uma explicaçao logica...

O Draco estava magoado comigo, o que quer dizer...

Nao quer dizer nada !

Ele esta so cansado e nao esta com vontade de me ouvir.

Secalhar nem me virou a cara de preposito, nao é ?

Esforçava-me imenso para que isto me soasse a verdade, mas nao conseguia.

Sim, é um facto presente e assente:

- Eu gosto dos dois !

Oh fodace, esta merda nao podia estar pior !

E agora disse asneiras !

Raios me partam mais as viagens dos meus pais !

* * *

**olaaa ! C:**

**pesso desculpa por demorar tanto tempo, mas tenho andado em baixo e a menos que quisessem que todos morressem e a Hermione fosse a unica que escapava, e mais tarde quando estivesse melhor, fazia com que recuscitassem milagrosamente, ou entao aparecesse algume fantastico e magico para fazer um final feliz completamente pioso e horrendo, nao podia escrever mais.**

**lamento por isso x.x**

**mas já passou, e este capitulo até tem muito amor :DD**

**espero que tenham gostado pessoal !**

**ah, mais uma coisa !**

**eu queria dedicar este capitulo ah BloodyDarpside, antigamente conhecida por MaDaMita.**

**ela dedicou-me um, e eu achei justo dedicar-lhe outro ^^**

**beijocas para todos,  
JuuTeixeira Cullen.  
( a pensar em mudar o penname, mas sem ideias para outro que nao seja ridiculo e enorme -.- )**

_"Se deixar review, amanha vai acontecer-lhe algo muito, muito, mas mesmo muito muito bom. É garantido !"_


	8. Tia Bella !

**ola ola :D**

**eu lamento imenso por todo este tempo sem postar, mas tem sido impossivel !  
passo os dias a deprimir por nao poder estar com o meu pessoal e a tomar conta da minha irma mais nova, e as minhas ideias nao querem vir !  
tenho andado com uma enorme falta de imaginaçao ! nunca me tinha acontecido ! :o**

**mas bem, cá vai um novo capitulo !**

**a gente falasse lá em baixo, sim ? ;)**

**

* * *

**

Your my blood and my soul.  
And you are my happinesse and my life.

* * *

**_DracoMalfoy_**

Eu nunca pedi nada disto !  
Nunca pedi uma nova vida e um novo recomeço !  
E muito menos pedi para gostar da unica rapariga que nao tem qualquer interesse em mim !  
Credo, sou tao estupido !

* * *

**_HermioneGranger_**

Eu já disse que sou uma grandessissima estupida ? É que sou mesmo !  
Eu beijo o Harry e adoro, mas depois vejo o Draco e sinto-me horrivel !  
Ainda por cima a Gii gosta dele ! Eu as vezes nao penso, nao acham ?  
Credo, sou tao estupida !

* * *

Estavam todos na sala, sentados nos sofás brancos.  
Ron na poltrona, Ginny e Hermione em cada ponta do sofá grande, e Harry no sofá de dois lugares.  
Olhavam uns para os outros com expressoes completamente diferentes.  
Ron continuava um pouco enraivecido. Ginny estava zangada mas no seu olhar via-se magoa. Harry estava meio confuso, mas nos seus olhos havia alegria. E Hermione turbilhava em mil emoçoes. Tinha a culpa estampada no rosto, juntamente com o arrependimento, no olhar era fisivel alguma confusao, mas tinha um brilho'zinho. Ela também estava contente. Talvez nao muito, mas estava.

Lá em cima, Draco dormia com o Mids na mesinha-de-cabeceira a seu lado.  
Normalmente era encantador enquanto dormia, mas desta vez nao.  
Estava cheio de suor, com a dor no rosto e contorcia-se violentamente.  
Acordou em panico, abafando um grito.  
"Meu Merlin ! Mas que sono foi este ?"  
Reviveu o sonho na sua cabeça.

_Uma gargalhada malevola e fria entoava pelas paredes.  
Olhou a sua volta. Estava em Hogarts. Ouviu um grito conhecido e começou a correr.  
Virou a esquina e viu dois vultos. Um erguido, com a varinha apontada ao outro. Esse outro estava no chao, contorcia-se e gritava de dor._

_- Pare ! Nao o torture mais ! - gritou Draco._

_O vulto virou-se para ele, deixando ver as suas feiçoes.  
Uns olhos vermelhos sangue, uns rasgoes no lugar do nariz e um sorriso divertido e malevolo enfeitavam-lhe o rosto.  
Era Lord Voldmort, sem margem para duvidas._

_Agarrou no braço do segundo vulto e levou-o para junto de Draco.  
Rebolou-o contra os seus pés._

_Draco conseguia ver a marca negra no braço direito do vulto que se tentava erguer.  
Conseguia agora ver os seus longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados.  
Encarou-o. Era Hermione.  
Tinha o rosto cheio de lagrimas, e umas enormes olheiras sobre os olhos._

_- A culpa é tua ! És um traidor nojento ! ODEIO-TE !_

Estremeceu ao lembrar do sonho. Gemeu de dor, so de se lembrar das palavras de Hermione.

Odeio-te...  
Era a unica coisa que ecoava na sua cabeça...  
Odeio-te...

- Puuf ! - o Mids saltou para o seu colo, despertado devido aos tremores e gemidos de Draco.  
- Oh meu lindo ! - Draco conseguiu sorrir para ele. - Já papas-te ? Tu tens de te alimentar, pah ! Nao te magoas-te pois nao ? O papa salvou-te a tempo, nao foi ? - de repente o seu sorriso desvanceu-se. Será que ainda era ele o papa ? Provavelmente nao... Suspirou.  
- Sabes bolinha de pelo, eu já nao devo ser o teu papa... Talvez agora o teu papa seja o Potter... Eu nao devo mercer ser teu papa... Salvei-te e tudo, mas nao quer dizer nada... Ela so esta a tratar-me bem porque os pais dela lhe pediram, e porque eu te salvei, nao é ? Sabes Mids, por um momento eu pensei que talvez conseguisse... Que talvez conseguisse assentar, arranjar uma boa casa, uma boa mulher, uns filhos fofinhos... Mas afinal o que tenho eu ? Um coraçao partido e uma casa temporaria...! Em resumo, bola de pelo, nao tenho pevas ! Estou sozinho no mundo...! Talvez mereça... Eu tentei-me redimir, poças ! Mas de que raio serve isso afinal ? De nada, pois... Mesmo que eu tente mudar, nunca me deixarao... Fui, sou e de certo serei sempre, o mau e traidor DracoMalfoy... E nao ha nada que eu possa fazer para o mudar...

- Entao pará de tentar e volta para o teu Senhor. - disse uma voz femenina, meia elouquecida.

- Tia Bella ? - Draco estava atonito.

* * *

**over :b**

**momento fixe para acabar o capitulo, né ? ;)**

**gente, eu espero que tenham gostado, porque eu gostei.  
principalmente do discurso do Dray. nao foi fofinho ? *.***

**bom, deixem reviews sim ?**

**um beijinho,  
JuuTeixeira Cullen.**

_Desta vez nao vou ameaçar nem oferecer nada, mas ficaria muito feliz se carregassem nesse botao'zinho, nem que seja para me dizer para eu desistir da fic. Please ?_


	9. Halitos frescos e suaves

- Vim so avisar-te que o nosso amo espera por ti. Inclusive tem saudades da tua frieza. Enfim, está triste por agora te dares com... Como é que lhes chamavas ? Ah sim ! Manada de Marados. - Bellatrix fez um sorriso sarcastico e divertido e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Draco.  
- Eu nao vou voltar. Nunca mais ! Ele nao é meu amo e eles nao sao marados ! - Draco queria gritar, mas sabia que assim os outros ouviriam, por isso, manteve a voz baixa.  
- Oh meu querido, tu sabes que queres. - Bellatrix afagou o rosto de Draco e este afastou-a com repugnancia. - Nao sejas assim Draquinho.  
- Eu já nao sou o Draquinho ! Cresci e passei a pensar com a minha cabeça e a fazer o que eu sei que esta bem ! - Draco começou a elevar a voz, com a furia a apoderar-se dele.  
- Entao pensa por ti. Pensa no teu Senhor, pensa nos teus pais, pensa no sangue que te corre nas veias, pensa no poder, pensa no teu destino. Pensa Draco, pensa em como estarias se estivesses a nosso lado. Sem mais sofrimento por quem nao merece e muito menos te ama. Sim, eu sei que tu a amas. Sei também que ela ama o Potter. Para de desperdiçar o teu tempo com uma galdéria e vem comigo. Vem para o teu verdadeiro lar ! - Bellatrix sorria, agora de pé e estendia uma mao a Draco.  
- ELA NAO É GALDERIA ! SAI DAQUI ! SAI ! - Draco agora gritava em plenos pulmoes. Bellatrix tinha exagerado. Draco tirou a varinha debaixo da almofada e apontou-a ah tia. - AvadaKedavra !  
Bellatrix Desapareceu a tempo, com uma sorriso trocista no rosto, mas bastante surpreendida pela atitude do sobrinho, que sempre considerou o seu preferido.

Hermione correu escada acima.  
- Draco ! - Hermione lançou-se a ele, agarrou-lhe na mao e fez-lhe festinhas na cara. - O que se passou ? Foi um pesadelo ?  
- Nao, foi a... Quer dizer, sim... Sim sim, foi um pesadelo, já passou... - Draco respirou fundo e decidiu nao lhe contar nada sobre a visita de Bellatrix.  
- Pronto, já passou... Era so a fingir... - Hermione fazia-lhe festas no rosto e tentava acalma-lo.  
- Sim. Já está tudo bem... - por agora. Completou mentalmente.  
- Já nao te doem as costas ? - Hermione continuava a segurar a mao dele e mantinha a outra mao na cara dele.  
- Nao... - agora doi-me o coraçao. Mais uma vez, completou apenas para ele.

Estavam os dois sozinhos no quarto.  
Draco colocou a sua mao por cima da de Hermione, que estava no seu rosto. ( N/A: está um pouco confuso, mas acho que perceberam. )  
Hermione arrepiou-se com o toque dele.

- Estas gelado Draco !  
- Nao estou muito. - também ele pos uma mao no rosto dela, com as costas da mao encostadas a sua bochecha.

Hermione susteve a respiraçao com o toque dele.  
Estava gelado sim, mas nao foi isso que a arrepiou.

Draco fixou aqueles enormes olhos castanhos.  
Queria perder-se neles e por momentos conseguiu.  
Devido a isso, agiu por impulso. Fez-lhe uma festa no rosto e sentiu Hermione arrepiar-se outra vez.

Ela nao conseguia evitar que os pelinhos no seu braço se levantassem com o toque dele.  
Demorou meio segundo a perceber, nao era dele estar frio.  
Era do desejo. Do desejo que aquele toque evoluisse.

Draco também mal se controlava. Queria tocar mais naquela morena irresistivel.

Foi entao que Hermione cometeu o maior dos erros, na sua cabeça tola.  
Fitou os olhos azuis-acizentados de Draco.  
Era impossivel nao se encantar com eles.  
Entao, encantada pelos seus olhos, aproximou mais a sua cara da dele.  
Ele também nao conseguia resistir mais.

Foi entao que ela despertou.  
Aquela aproximaçao durou apenas 2segundos, e eles ainda estavam muito afastados.  
Mais do que ambos desejavam.

Entao Draco, ainda movido por aqueles grandes olhos castanhos que lhe pareciam dizer: " Tu sabe que eu também te amo. Avança, vá !", ele puxou a mao dela, um pouco bruscamente, fazendo com que a rapariga se aproxima-se dele.  
Estavam com os rostos mais proximos, mas ainda nao conseguia sentir o halito da mulher da sua vida.

Hermione nao se conseguiu controlar mais ( afinal ainda era uma adolescente ! ) e aproximou-se do loiro.  
Agora já sentia o halito dele. Fresco e revigorante.

Também Draco sentia o de Hermione. Quente e suave.

Aproximaram mais os rostos.

Mais e mais.

Já estavam tao juntos que os narizes se tocavam.

Draco virou ligeiramente a cabeça.

Hermione imitou-lhe o gesto mas para o lado oposto.

Começaram ambos a fechar os olhos.

Os seus coraçoes batiam a um ritmo alinhado.

Batiam juntos.

Pum- pum.

Pum-pum.

Pum-pum pum-pum.

Pum-pum pum-pum.

Cada vez mais se aproximavam e cada vez mais o batimento cardiaco aumentava.

Olhos fechados, coraçoes alinhados.

Os labios finalmente tocavam-se, ao de leve.

Levemente roçando.

- Herms, estas bem ? - Harry abriu a porta do quarto com um estrondo e a preocupaçao estampada no rosto.

* * *

**e entao ?**

**gostaram ?  
amaram ?  
odiaram ?**

**estavam ah espera de um beijo ?**

**eu também, mas depois pensei: " Juu, pensa melhor. tens de complicar as coisas mulher ! senao nao tem piada e ficas sem leitores ! nao é que sejam muitos, mas ao menos sao alguns ! "**

**any way, eu já queria ter dito isto lá em cima, mas achei que voces iam cagar em mim e avançar para o capitulo, por isso, escrevo so aqui :b**

**até porque tenho coisas impostantes a dizer.**

**primeiro queria agradecer publicamente ah minha autora de Fic's preferida, BloodyDarpside, ou como recentemente eu a trato, Di. mais ninguem pode usar esse apelido, passo já a avisar.  
aposto que vais ler isto e partir-te a rir, né ? x)  
já agora, a traduçao de "Mary, a Purple One" está em curso, mas eu intusiasmei-me e escrevi mais do que devia...  
enfim, já sabes como sou.**

**em segundo lugar, gostaria de agradecer a todos os que têm seguido a Fic até agora, apsar de eu saber que muitos nao deixam review. espero eu que assim seja...**

**gostaria também de informar que estou a pensar desistir desta Fic.**

**porquê ?**

**simples, nao me parece que tenha sucesso.**

**e eu acho que, ou se faz uma coisa bem feita, ou nao se faz, ponto final.**

**portanto, este capitulo foi postado, mas talvez mais nenhum seja, quem sabe.**

**enfim, acho que era apenas isto.**

**até ah proxima !  
( ou nao... )**

**beijinhos,  
JuuTeixeira Cullen.**


	10. Petrificar e Apagar Memorias

**eu sei eu sei, eu estive muito tempo sem vir cá, mas fui para o Alentejo, e lá nao tinha rede na pen :s**

**maaaaas, cá estou eu.**

**eu espero que voces gostem.**

**ah, e sim, eu vou continuar a Fic. enfim, acho que até tenho bastantes fas, e vou me esforçar.**

**anfaam, ( IAK, eu odeio frances ! desculpa, stora PutzDeRaboDeCavalo. [ apelido estranho, mas é por causa de uma historia que lemos e por causa de ela andar sempre de rabo de cavalo. enfim, coisas da minha turma :b ] ) eu continuo e espero que voces gostem.**

**falamos lá em baixo.**

**tchau-tchau.**

Hermione pos-se a pé rapidamente, e agiu por impulso. Novamente.  
Arrancou a varinha das maos de Draco e gritou, apontando-a a Harry:  
- PetrificusTotalus !

Harry ficou imediatamente petrificado.

- Hermione ! - Draco arregalou os olhos para ela.  
- Eu... eu... Ai meu Merlin, eu entrei em panico ! E agora ? - Hermione deixou-se cair na cama, com as maos na cara.  
- Agora, tens de o fazer voltar ao normal. - Draco estava confuso, mas tentava soar normal.  
- Nao ! Draco, ele viu-nos ! - Hermione virou-se para ele. - Nao posso po-lo normal ! NAO !  
- Mas nos nao estavamos a... Oh... Percebi... - Draco baixou os olhos para esconder as lagrimas estupidas que teimavam em aparecer - Tu nao querias que ele visse isto porque gostas dele, e achas que isto é um erro... Percebi...  
- Draco, nao... Quer dizer eu... - Hermione baixou também os olhos e sentiu-se terrivelmente pelo que disse.  
- Nao Hermione, eu já entendi. Tu gostas dele, ok. Sem problema. Ficam bem juntos. - Ergueu os olhos para Hermione e deu o seu melhor sorriso. Esperou nao parecer falso. Pelo menos nao muito. - Se quiseres, faz-lhe um feitiço "Olvidate" e fa-lo esquecer este pedacinho. Será como se nunca se tivesse passado nada. - Sorriu de novo, mas a sua ultima frase custou-lhe imenso, e se já nao estivesse habituado, nao teria conseguido resistir ao choro.  
- Nao ! Quer dizer, eu nao quero isso... Quer dizer... Ah fodace ! - Hermione tapou a boca com as maos e corou violentamente.  
- Ok, despetrifica-o e apaga-lhe a memoria. É o melhor para todos. Vá. Vai lá. - Draco cobriu-se com os cobertores para começar a suar e despenteou o cabelo, para parecer que tinha acabado de acordar.

Hermione apagou a memoria de Harry e po-lo do lado de fora do quarto, com a porta aberta.  
Sentou-se na cama e despetrificou-o.

- Demoras-te tanto que me assustei. - Harry "acordou" e foi ter com Hermione, abraçando-a.  
- Mas esta tudo bem Potter. Eu é que tive um pesadelo completamente estupido, e estava a dizer ah Hermione isso mesmo. Entretanto, começamos a preocupar-nos com o Mids, que, a proposito, desapareceu. - Draco disse tudo muito rapido e começou a rir sem vontade. Graças a Merlin que era bom actor.  
- Sim... - Hermione nao conseguia fitar Harry.  
- Herms, estas muito pálida... Tens a certeza que estas bem ? - Harry ergeu-lhe o queixo, obrigando-a a olhar-lhe nos olhos.  
- Sim sim. Estou so cansada, já é tarde. Vou tomar banho e a seguir vou dormir. Boa noite. - Saiu do quarto, sempre com os olhos pregados no chao, e controlando a vontade de começar a correr.

- Ela nao esta bem, pois nao ? - Harry olhou para Draco.  
- Enfim, está so cansada. Eu vou dormir também. Até amanha Potter. - Draco enroscou-se nos cobertores e virou-se para o outro lado.  
Harry murmurou algo que parecia: "Desculpa antiga como Merlin." e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Hermione terminou o seu banho de 2h com uma decisao.  
Nao ia arranjar um cao. Sao muito peludos e ela nao gosta muito.

Pois, a verdade é que se tinha ocupado a pensar em animais para nao pensar em assuntos importantes.  
Enfim, talvez a resposta viesse sozinha...  
Pois claro. Revirou os olhos.

Vestiu a sua camisa de dormir rosa-clara e penteou o cabelo, fazendo a seguir um feitiço que o secava num segundo e fazia caracois lindos, mas já naturais da morena.

Foi para o quarto, a pensar que secalhar um cao até era giro.

Puxou os cobertores e deitou-se na cama, virando-se para o lado de fora.

E entao sentiu uma mao.

Abafou um grito, e virou-se lentamente na cama.

Draco, claro.  
Ela esqueceu-se que ele estava lá a recuperar.

Porque raio ela tinha uma cama de casal grande o sufeciente para 3 pessoas estarem ah vontadinha ?

Ia sair dali quando olhou para a cara do loiro.

Tinha uma expressao tao calma, tao suave, tao linda e tao angelical que Hermione teve vontade de o abraçar.  
Tinha cabelos loiros a tapar-lhe um pouco o rosto e ela tirou-os de lá.

Ela queria ir embora, mas nao conseguia.  
O corpo nao lhe obedecia.

Segurou a cara de Draco com as duas maos, e apoximou-a de si.

Recuperando a consciencia, largou-o e tornou a voltar-se para o lado de fora da cama.

Quer dizer, afinal era so dormir.  
Que mal podia fazer ?

Nao resistiu e virou-se novamente para ele.

Agarrou-lhe na mao e adormeceram assim.

* * *

**Gostaram ?**

**Eu espero que sim. **

**Vou actualizar muito rapido porque tive muito tempo sem cá vir.**

**Portanto, até breve ^^**

**Kissis and hugis,  
JuuTeixeira Cullen.**


	11. Manicomio ou Azkaban ?

**ola outra vez (:**

**nao me matem já ! leiam o capitulo primeiro :§**

**té já :D**

* * *

**_DracoMalfoy_**

Acordei e senti-me agarrado a algo. Pensei no Mids, mas caramba ele nao é assim tao grande !  
E ainda por cima, sentia ouvia um bater de coraçao e sentia a respiraçao de alguem. E o mais estranho é que parecia-me familiar  
Mas quem raio está ali na minha cama ?  
Ah, espera ! Eu nao estou na minha cama. Estou na cama da Hermione.  
E agora apercebi-me que posso, simplesmente abrir os olhos e ver quem é.  
Boa Draco, és mesmo intelegente.

E entao, abri os olhos.  
Assustei-me. Tipo, imenso !  
Arregalei os olhos mais do que achava poder.

E porque ?  
Simples, quem estava deitada a meu lado nao era o Mids [ obvio que nao ] nem ninguem que eu estivesse ah espera [ mais uma vez, obvio que nao ].  
Era a Hermione.  
Dormia agarrada a mim, uma mao na minha cintura e outra na mina almofada, perto da minha cara.  
O mais assustador, era que eu também estava a agarra-la.  
A cabeça dela estava deitada no meu braço, e a outra mao estava na coxa dela.  
Olhei para baixo e reparei que as nossas pernas estavam interlaçadas.  
E, pior ainda, a cara dela estava muito perto da minha. Se esticasse o pescoço para a frente um milimetro, colava o meu nariz no dela.

Pior, assustador ?  
Mas será que eu estou parvo ?  
Era tudo o que eu mais queria !  
Mas nao podia aproveitar-me dela...

Bem, talvez um beijo...  
Talvez ela também quisesse...

Aproximei-me dela, lentamente, segurando no rosto dela com ambas as maos.  
Estava quase a conseguir sentir-lhe os labios, quando a larguei e recuei.

Nao era capaz de a obrigar a isso. Mesmo que ela estivesse a dormir.  
Suspirei e levantei-me da cama.

Sou um estupido.

* * *

**_GinnyWeasley_**

Estou taaão cansada.  
E nao estou a dormir porque ?  
Porque estou cheia de remorços, mas também furiosa.  
Sim, sou uma autentica estupida.  
Sao 6h da manha e eu estou a beber leite achocolatado, sentada ao balcao da cozinha, a sentir-me terrivelmente mal por estar chateada com a Hermione por causa de um rapaz, e completamente chateada com a Hermione por me ter roubado o rapaz que eu gosto.  
Enfim, eu sou mesmo assim...  
Suspirei e bebi mais um pouco do meu leite.

- Hei, quem está ai ? - sussurou uma voz.  
- Ginerva Weasley. Apresente-se. - pos-me de pé e empunhei a varinha.  
- Hei ! Calma, sou só eu ! - Malfoy apareceu por entre as sombras com as maos no ar, em sinal de paz. - Vinha apenas tomar o pequeno almoço.  
- Pequeno almoço ? Mas tu estas parvo ? - perguntei, baixando a varinha e começando a rir levemente. - Malfoy, sao 6h da manhã !  
- Oh... - ele olhou para o chao e podia jurar que corou. - Eu vi luz pela janela e pensei que fosse mais tarde. E depois vi-te aqui e pensei que também estavas a tomar o pequeno almoço.  
- Nao Malfoy, eu estou com uma enxaqueca e vim beber leite, para tentar dormir outra vez. - sentei-me e suspirei.  
- Sabias que as enxaquecas sao consequencias de um cerebro ocupado ? - Maloy sentou-se ao meu lado.  
- Tu nao deves saber o que isso, pois nao donhinha desmiolada ? - perguntei rabugenta. Quando nao dormo fico impossivel.  
- Auch, essa doeu ! - Malfoy levou a mao ao peito como se lhe tivessem espetado uma faca. Credo, é tao teatral. - Eu so estou a tentar dizer que deves estar relaxada quando vais dormir, senao, nao serve de nada.  
- Cala-te Malfoy, nao sabes o que eu estou a sentir. - mais uma vez fui brusca com ele, e nao me importei nada.  
- Try me. - disse ele, num sotaque perfeito, fazendo um sorrisinho desafiador.  
- Deixa-me cá ver... O rapaz que eu gosto, gosta de outra que a proposito é a minha melhor amiga, o que ainda torna tudo pior. - brusca novamente.  
- Acredita, eu percebo... - ele baixou o olhar e eu perguntei-me que raio sabia ele.  
- Tu por acaso sabes o que é gostar de uma pessoa durante anos, e ela nunca te ligar nenhuma ? Por acaso sabes o que é mais tarde descubrires que a pessoa de quem gostas gosta de outra ? So por um mero acaso, sabes o que é pensares que essa pessoa te ama, por uns instantes parecer que quer algo contigo, e a seguir ela ir a correr para os braços de outra ? - gritei-lhe, furiosa, mas com lagrimas nos olhos.

Depois, ele tomou uma atitude que eu nunca julguei possivel vinda dele.

Ele agarrou-me e prendeu-me num abraço apertado.

- Eu sei bem o que isso é, mas tu és forte, Ginerva Weasley. As vezes quando amas alguem, tens de o libertar. - ele sussurrou-me ao ouvido.

Nao consegui aguentar mais e comecei a chorar, agarrada a ele.

Nao sei quanto tempo passamos assim, mas soube-me bem.

Por fim, suspirei e larguei-o.

- Bom, se ah uns meses atras me dissessem que eu ia chorar, agarrado ao Draco Malfoy, por causa do Harry e a Hermione gostarem um do outro, eu mandava-os para um manicomio. - disse eu, enxaguando as lagrimas e começando a rir.  
- Se a mim me dissessem que ia estar em casa da Hermione Granger a consolar a Ginny Weasley por causa do Harry Potter, eu mandava-os para Azkaban, alegando uma mente muito imaginativa e provavelmente perigosa. - ele riu-se também.  
- Enfim. A vida muda muito Malf... Espera, posso tratar-te por Draco ? É que eu confidenciei contigo, e isso é muito para mim. - senti-me estupida, mas queria dar-me melhor com aquele novo Draco Malfoy.  
- Bem, eu nao sei. So mesmo se eu te poder tratar por Ginny. - ele deu um sorriso e eu sorri-lhe de volta.  
- Feito. - estendi-lhe a mao.  
- Feito. - ele estendeu-me a dele e apertamos as maos.  
- Agora, vai-te vestir, porque vamos todos a um sitio. Andei a ver um mapa cá da zona, e acho que descobri um local fantastico. - ele sorriu-me, agarrou o meu braço e puxou-me escada acima.  
- Onde vamos ? - perguntei quando chegamos as cimo das escadas.  
- Para já, vamos vestir-nos e acordar os outros, e depois ves o resto. - ele piscou-me o olho, e olhei para ele com atençao. Ele estava so de calças, tronco nu, magnificamente esculpido pelo Quiditch, e eu estava so com uma camisola de alças e cuecas, pernas nuas, nao magras, mas também nao gordas. Até gostava delas. Corei.  
- Oh, esta bem. Entao até já.  
- Ah, e veste biquini.  
- Humm... Esta bem.  
- Até já. - Ele virou-me costas e avançou para o seu quarto.  
- Draco ! - chamei-o e ele virou-se novamente para mim.

Avancei para ele e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigado.

Ele corou, e murmurou um "de nada". Voltou-se mais uma vez e quase correu até ao quarto.  
Ri-me baixinho, e fui até ao meu quarto vestir-me.

* * *

Draco vestiu uma camisola branca com um desenho de um grafiti verde, e uns calçoes de banho verdes com uma risca grossa branca de lado.

Acordou os rapazes e mandou-os vestir, mas que vestissem calçoes de banho, porque os ia levar a um sitio que ele conhecia recentemente.

Entrou no quarto de Hermione, e ela ainda dormia.  
Fez-lhe uma festa no rosto, suavemente.

- Hermione... Acorda... - ele sussurou-lhe ao ouvido.  
- Hummm... Já é de manha...? - Hermione abriu os olhos, mas nao totalmente, devido ah preguiça.  
- Sim. Sao 7h da manha, e eu vou vos levar a um sitio. Acorda e veste o biquini. Vá, vai lá. - Draco deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu do quarto.

Hermione levantou-se e viu no chao um embrulho prateado com um laço verde.  
Abriu-o e de lá de dentro tirou um vestido amarelo com rendas verdes, muito claro.  
Adorou-o logo.

Vestiu o biquini branco e a seguir vestiu o vestido.

Dava-lhe pelos joelhos e fazia efeito balao.  
As alças eram uma grossas tranças amarelas clarinhas, com uns raiados de verde.

Queria saber quem tinha sido.  
Pensou logo em Draco, por causa das cores do embrulho, mas depois nao soube encontrar uma razao para que ele lhe desse prendas.  
Depois foi em Harry, seria mais provavel ter sido ele, mas nao conseguia perceber o porque daquelas cores do embrulho.

- Ah, parece que gostas-te. - disse Ginny, entrando no quarto. - Eu sabia que ias gostar. - ela sorriu.  
- Foste tu ? Oh obrigado ! - Hermione nao esperou por uma resposta e agarrou-se ah ruiva. - Peço tanta desculpa Ginny !  
- Eu nao... Quer dizer... Nao tens nada que pedir desculpa. Desculpa eu por ter sido tao estupida. - Ginny abraçou-a também, aproveitando a hipotese para fazer as pazes com a amiga.  
- Nao, Ginny, eu é que fui uma parva. Eu sabia que tu gostavas do Harry, e mesmo assim, deixei-me ir... Desculpa-me por favor... - disse Hermione com os olhos já vidrados das lágrimas.  
- Oh, está mas é calada ! - disse Ginny, também com as lagrimas a quererem fugir, abraçando Hermione.  
- Amigas ? - perguntou Hermione, limpando os olhos.  
- Nao. - Ginny abanou a cabeça - As melhores ! - nao conseguiu evitar e as lagrimas rolaram pela cara abaixo.  
Abraçaram-se mais uma vez, e sairam do quarto de maos dadas, como as boas amigas que eram.

Draco sorriu largamente e avançou para as duas.

- Entao, vamos ? - perguntou, nao deixando de sorrir.  
- Vamos ! - responderam em unissimo.

Ron bocejou.  
- Mas afinal, vamos onde ?  
- Já vais ver. - disse Draco, sorrindo ainda mais.

Sairam da grande casa e, estacionada mesmo em frente, viram uma pickup azul claro, com um lençol branco na parte de trás ( N/A: é como a carrinha da Bella, da saga Luz e Escuridão, mas em azul ).

- O que é isto ? - perguntou Hermione, dando voz a todos os seus amigos, tao surpreendidos quanto ela.  
- Isto, meus caros, é a minha pickup. - Draco sorria, orgulhoso do automovél.  
- Desde quando é tua ? - perguntou Ginny com os olhos presos na maquina.  
- Já a tenho desde os meus 11 anos, foi a minha prenda de ter entrado para os Slythering. Mais tarde, pintei-a de outra cor. - Draco encolheu os ombros.  
- Eu nunca te vi com ela, Draco. - disse Ginny, já um pouco menos surpreendia.  
- Nao tinha idade para conduzir Ginny - Draco revirou os olhos.  
- Espera espera espera ! Mas que confianças sao essas ? - perguntou Harry descolando da pickup.  
- É uma longa historia. - disse Ginny, enolhendo os ombros. - Resumidamente, conhecemo-nos e descobrimos que nos damos bastante bem.  
- E a Ginny insistiu para que nos tratassemos pelos primeiros nomes. E pronto, fim da historia. - Disse Draco, revirando os olhos para Ginny e sorriu-lhe.  
- Num dia tornaram-se intimos ? - perguntou Harry, desconfiado. - Quem es tu e o que fizes-te ah minha Ginny ? - perguntou apontando para ela.

Ginny sentiu-se muito feliz por ele ter dito " a minha Ginny ", e Draco, apercebendo-se disso, curtou-lhe a fala.

- Ela está optima e é a mesma de sempre. Continua a ser a nossa Ný. - Draco sorriu, nao querendo dar demasiado enfase ah palavra " nossa ".  
- Ný ? - perguntou Ron. - Desde quando és Ný ? - olhou para Ginny de sobrolho franzido.  
- Boa pergunta... - disse Ginny olhando para Draco. - Desde quando sou Ný ?  
- Desde agora - Draco encolheu os ombros. - Eu sou assim. Envento apelidos do nada, e até acabam por ficar bem. Acho que tenho jeito para isso. - sorriu, meio envergonhado.  
- Bom, avançando. Onde vamos ? - perguntou Hermione, sentindo uma vontade enorme de mudar de assunto, mas nao percebendo porque.  
- Isso, voces já vao ver. Por agora quero que entrem para a parte de trás da carrinha. - Draco avançou para a pickup, sendo seguido pelo grupinho.

Draco abriu a comportazinha da pare de trás da pickup e puxou o lençol para traz, para que podessem entrar.  
Depois foi para a parte da frente, preparando-se para a viagem.

- Draco, espera ! - disse Ginny, correndo para ele. - Vais ai sozinho ?  
- Sim. Queres vir é ? - Draco fez-lhe um sorriso sedutor, mas completamente brincalhao.  
- Por acaso estava a pensar nisso. - Ginny retribuiu-lhe. - O ambiente lá atras está horrivel. Nao te importas ? - perguntou com um sorrisinho de menina a pedir uma boneca nova ah mae.  
- Nao sei nao... - Draco fez uma cara de desconfiado. - É claro que nao me importo ! Anda dai. Eu fecho o vidrinho de traz e tudo, que assim nao os ouves, nem eles anops. - piscou-lhe o olho.  
- Boa ! Obrigado. - deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e contornou a carrinha para se sentar no banco de passageiro.

Draco sentou-se, fecou a porta e a janelinha, tal como dissera que faria a Ginny.

A meio caminho, Ginny ganhou coragem e perguntou a Draco:  
- Draco, de quem é que gostas ?  
- O que te leva a pensar que gosto de alguém ? - perguntou Draco, nao desfitando a estrada.  
- Bem, tu dizes-te que sabias o que eu estava a sentir, por isso pensei que gostasses de alguem...  
- E gosto... Mas infelizmente, nao te posso dizer quem é.  
- Porque ?  
- É complicado... Tu conheces essa pessoa bem demais... Nao sei o que poderia acontecer. - suspirou.  
- Draco, podes confiar em mim. Quer dizer, se quiseres claro...  
Draco suspirou, dividido pela vontade de contar e pelo medo de ser descoberto.

- Sabes, eu realmente gosto do Harry, e doi-me pensar que ele e a Hermione fiquem juntos mas também nao quero que eles sejam infelizes, por isso estou dividida... - disse Ginny, farta do silencio.  
- E porque nao lutas por ele ? O mais impostante nao devias ser tu ?  
- Devia, mas nao sou. Penso sempre nos outros primeiro. Sou assim. - encolheu os ombros.  
- Mas, Ný, o principal é se tu estás bem. As vezes tens de mandar os outros aquele sitio e pensar só em ti.  
- Isso para ti pode ser facil, mas eu nasci assim, e devo morrer assim.  
- Eu sei que sou um pequeno monstro, eu sei. Mas tu também deves ter em conta que eu nasci assim, e apsar disso, estou a tentar mudar. Talvez nunca consiga. Mas ao menos tento...  
- Lamento... Nao queria magoar-te... Eu sei que estasa tentar mudar, e acho isso optimo... Desculpa por favor...  
- Nao tem problema, deixa lá. Eu sei que nao será facil de aceitar. Mas eu nao dessisto. Tenho um objectivo, e hei-de alcança-lo.  
- Optimo. Mantem-te firme Draco ! - Ginny sorriu e eu-lhe um beijo rapido na bochecha. Draco corou.

- Olha, chegamos. - Draco sorriu.

* * *

**over (:**

**asserio, desculpem, mas eu nao consigui fazer nada de jeito até ah data :x**

**em recompensa, o capitulo é o maior que eu já fiz :b**

**espero que tenham gostado e até ah proxima !**

**beijinho,  
JuuTeixeira Cullen.**


	12. Já tive este sonho

- OH. MEU. MERLIN. !

- Eu sei. - Draco fez um sorriso presunçoso, mas feliz.

- Isto é incrivel ! - Ginny estava estupefacta.

Uma cascata enorme dava vida ao lugar, as flores silvestres davam-lhe cor, as arvores faziam uma sombra linda e refrescante, a lagoa azul esverdeada convidava a nadar e o sol escaldante fazia tudo muito mais bonito e iluminado. Ouviam-se os passaros a cantar e pareciam tao felizes que eram contagiantes. Naquele lugar so faltavam os veados a saltar de um lado para o outro, e mesmo assim, parecia que iam surgir a qualquer momento.

- É demais ! Parece a cena de um filme ! Como é que descobris-te este lugar ? - Draco parou o carro e Ginny saiu, como um jacto, de olhos muito arregalados.

- Um feitiço que eu inventei. Pegas num mapa, apontas a varinha a um lugar e dizes: "PlaciusReplacius" e estas nesse lugar, virtualmente. Vais onde quiseres e ninguem te ve. Foi assim que eu descobri isto. Andava por ai, e tcha-ná ! - Draco riu, agora ao lado de Ginny.

- Wow ! - Ron chegou ah beira deles e ficou maravilhado. - Isto é mesmo fixee !

- Eu sei ! - Draco riu-se mais um pouco. - Os outros ? - Imagens de beijos passaram-lhe pela cabeça e tentou repeli-las, sem sucesso.

- Ah, pois ! A Mione esta a dormir e o Harry quer saber se a acorda ou assim...

- Eu vou lá ! - Draco quase gritou e foi a correr para a parte de tras da carrinha.

Quando lá chegou, Harry abanava a Hermione na tentiva de a acordar.

- Para para ! - sussurrou Draco, agarrando-lhe a mao. - Deixa-a estar.

- Primeiro, larga-me. Segundo, queres o que ? Que a deixe aqui sozinha ? - perguntou Harry, brusco.

- Entao, primeiro, já larguei. Segundo, ponho a carrinha ah sombra, ah nossa beira e ela fica optima. Nao me parece que tenha dormido grande coisa. - disse Draco, a tentar controlar-se.

- O que ? Agora és perito em sonolencia ? - ao contrario de Draco, Harry nao fazia a minima tentativa de para se controlar.

- Baixa da carrinha se fazes favor. - pediu Draco pacientemente.

- Fixe. Mas estou de olho em ti. - Harry desceu lentamente da carrinha, olhando intensamente para Draco.

- Obrigado. - Draco passou para a parte da frente da carrinha e conduziu-a até ah sombra de dois grandes carvalhos.

Desligou-a e foi até ah parte de tras. Colocou o grande lençol branco por cima de Hermione.

" Ela é tao linda..."

Deitou-se a seu lado. Já que ali estava, aproveitava. Tirou a t-shirt e pos-se a apanhar sol ( N/A: sol, ah sombra xD ).

* * *

**_HarryPotter_**

Estupido ! Idiota ! Egocentrico ! Slytherin !  
Mas quem é que ele pensa que é ?  
Estou farto dele ! A maneira como olha para a Hermione...  
Ele ate pode enganar toda a gente, mas a mim nao !  
E a Ginny ? Mas que raio lhe deu ?  
Ela odeia-o num dia, e no seguinte, trata-o por " Draco" e vai-lhe fazer companinha na parte da frente da carrinha ?  
E Ný ? O que raio é isso da Ný ?  
Estou com tantos... PARA TUDO ! Eu estava prestes a dizer que estava com ciumes ?  
Nao, nao pode ser ! Eu estou so preocupado... Pois é isso !  
Afinal, eu gosto da Hermione.

Nao gosto... ?

* * *

Hermione rebolou-se e sentiu-se subitamente em cima de algo fofo.  
Curiosa como é, abriu os olhos.

" Oh. Meu. Merlin."

Era Draco. Estaria a dormir ?

- Estas confortavel ai ? - perguntou Draco, abrindo apenas um olho.

- Nao. Quer dizer, sim ! Quer dizer, eu desco já ! - Hermione, corada e muuuuito envergonhada, tentou rebolar novamente.

Draco agarrou, pondo as maos nas suas costas.  
Hermione sentiu-se corar ainda mais.

- Draco... - sussurrou Hermione.

- Hermione... - sussurrou Draco de volta.

- Nos nao deviamos fazer isto.

- Porque ?

- É errado.

- É errado estares deitada em cima de mim ?

- Tu sabes muito bem ao que eu me refiro.

- Nao estou a ver... Podes-me dizer ? - Draco perguntou, provocando-a.

- Draco, eu estou em cima de ti...

- Ah, ja percebi. - Draco robolou, ficando agora ele em cima de Hermione, apoiado nos cotovelos. - Esta melhor assim ?

- Draco... - Hermione nao queria feri-lo... Até porque estava muito bem, mas...

- Mas qual é o problema ? Tas com medo que o teu amor apareça ? - Draco riu. - Nao te preocupes, eu sei que ele nao aparece.

- E sabes isso como ? - Hermione estava confusa e surpreendida pela atitude de Draco.

- Porque já tive este sonho.

E nisto, beijou-a loucamente.

* * *

**Tcha-ná ! ****E que tal ? ;D**

**Eu sei, eu estive imenso tempo sem ca vir e lamento imenso !  
Mas é que eu estou a passar por um periodo "anti-romance", e pronto...  
Mas pronto, ca estou eu e tudo ha-de passar... um dia...  
E este capitulo, apsar de pequeno, esta bom, nao esta ?**

**Bom, digam-me se sim ou nao ! :b**

**Ah, e é verdade, eu tenho um poll no meu perfil. Votem por favor ! É mesmo importante, asserio !**

**Obrigada :D**

**Beijos,  
JuuTeixeira.**


	13. Naquele dia, tudo estava a ser perfeito

**_HermioneGranger_**

Acordei e, como é meu habito, nao faço ideia porque, rebolei-me.  
Ao faze-lo, senti-me em cima de algo... macio... fofo até.  
Com a curiosidade a fervilhar, abri os olhos.

"Oh. Meu. Merlin."

Estava deitado em cima do Draco ! Estava a dormir ?

- Estas confortavel ai ? - perguntou-me Draco, a abrir so um olho.

- Nao. Quer dizer, sim ! Quer dizer, eu desco já ! - muito envergonhada e de certeza corada, tentei rebolar-me outra vez.

Draco agarrou-me, pondo as maos nas minhas costas.  
Senti-me a corar ainda mais.

- Draco... - sussurrei-lhe.

- Hermione... - sussurrou-me de volta.

- Nos nao deviamos fazer isto.

- Porque ?

- É errado.

- É errado estares deitada em cima de mim ?

- Sabes muito bem ao que me refiro.

- Nao estou a ver... Podes-me dizer ? - perguntou, num tom provocante.

- Draco, eu estou em cima de ti...

- Ah, já percebi. - rebolou, ficando ele em cima de mim, apoiado nos cotovelos. - Esta melhor assim ?

- Draco... - eu nao o queria magoar... até porque estava bastante bem ali, mas...

- Mas qual é o problema ? Tas com medo que o teu amor apareça ? - ele riu-se - Nao te preocupes, eu sei que ele nao aparece.

- E sabes isso como ? - perguntei-lhe confusa com aquilo e surpreendida pela actitude dele.

- Porque já tive este sonho.

E dito isto, beijou-me como nunca antes me beijaram.

Era um beijo selvagem, desesperado, louco até. Estava repleto de desejo, de emoçao e... amor ?

Sim... Era amor. Um amor intenso. Um amor puro. Um amor sem complicaçoes e sem nada de mau.

E eu sentia-me como nunca. Sentia-me super bem. Sentia-me feliz como já nao sentia ah muito tempo.

E naquele momento so ele importava. So ele. So aquele toque que me arrepiava. So aquele beijo que me fazia voar.  
O beijo ficou mais calmo, ainda mais cheio de amor. Mas nao deixava de ser urgente. Como se precisassemos daquilo para viver.

Draco puxou o lençol branco para cima de nós, deitando-se de lado, e colocou uma mao na minha cintura. Eu pus a minha perna em cima dele e agarrei-lhe a t-shirt com ambas as maos. Ele agarrou-me a perna, puxando-me mais para si.

Finalmente, ofegantes e corados, interrompemos o beijo e ficamos a fitar-nos intensamente debaixo do grande lençol. Estavamos debaixo de um lençol ?

Draco suspirou. - Quem me dera nunca acordar...

- Mas... - ele interrompeu-me, ao por um dedo sobre os meus labios.

- Nao digas nada, por favor... Da ultima vez o meu sonho acabou quando começaste a falar. Por isso, deixa-me aproveitar... - fechou os olhos e deu-me um beijo suave.

- Mas, Draco... - eu queria explicar-lhe que nao era um sonho mas ele deu-me mais um beijo e eu nao consegui dizer nada.

Começou-me a fazer festas na cara, pondo o meu cabelo atras da orelha. Olhava com tanto carinho e amor que até custava olhar.

Estavamos nesta onda de beijos e carinhos, sem dizer uma palavra quando ouvi um som.  
Era um som de agua...  
Como... Alguém a mergulhar, talvez... ?

- Draco, ouviste ? - perguntei, mais atenta.

- O que ? - ele parecia mais alerta também.

O som repetiu-se, menos intenso. - Isto !

- Ha aqui um lago... Talvez eles estejam a dar uns mergulhos... - ele levantou a cabeça, mas nada viu pois estavamos com o lençol em cima de nos.

Ri-me baixinho e ele baixou-se e deu-me outro beijo, a sorrir. Deitou-se e suspirou, recomeçando com as festas mas subitamente longe.

- É agora nao é ? Vou acordar e este momento nao vai passar de um sonho nunca realizado.

Olhei-o nos olhos e beijei-o de forma suave mas repleta de emoçao.

Tirei a perna de cima dele e largei-lhe a mao. Tirei o lençol de cima de mim e sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido: - Nao é um sonho.

Senti-o estremecer.

Levantei-me, desci da carrinha e fui procurar os outros.

* * *

**And that's all focks (:**

**Jocking :b**

* * *

- Hermione ! - Ron disse assim que me viu. Eu nem tinha dado por ele.

- Ol... - ele correu até mim e tapou-me a boca.

- Shhh ! - ele olhava para tras, preocupado.

Tirei as maos dele da minha boca, irritada. - Para que raio foi isso ?

- Fala baixo ! - agora ele é que parecia irritado. - Eu nao quero que eles saibam que estas aqui !

- Eles quem ? - nao estava a perceber nada daquilo.

- O Harry e a Ginny, dah ! - Ron parecia falar como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- O que tem eles saberem que estou aqui ? - perguntei-lhe, franzindo o sobrolho.

- Tudo ! - revirou os olhos para mim. - Estao finalmente a falar e acho que desta vez se vao resolver. - ele sorriu-me feliz.

Sorri-lhe de volta, pensando que naquele dia, tudo estava a ser perfeito.

* * *

**_GinnyWeasley_**

Vi Harry aproximar-se, resmungando consigo proprio.  
Vinha sozinho...?

- Harry, onde...? - fui interrompida pela carrinha a passar a meu lado.

- O Malfoy vai levar a carrinha para uma sombra para a Granger puder dormir enquanto olha por ela. - sentou-se a meu lado na toalha, visivelmente irritado.

- A Granger ? - interroguei, confusa.

- A Hermione, digo... - ele parecia tao confuso quanto eu.

- Nunca ouvi os namorados tratarem-se assim... - nao consegui evitar dize-lo, mas é obvio que me arrependi no nanosegundo seguinte.

- Nos nao namoramos, Ginny ! - ele parecia indignado.

- Mas tu nao te importavas... - mais uma vez nao me controlei, mas baixei a cabeça com a vergonha.

- Bem... E vou... Dar um mergulho, exacto. Hum... Ah beira da cascata, sim ! Por isso... Até já... - Ron agarrou na mochila e começou a recuar lentamente.

Ergui a cabeça e lancei-lhe um olhar agradecido. Ele deu-me um meio sorriso. Virou costas e começou a andar.  
Continuei a observar as suas costas ah medida que se afastava.

- Gii... - Harry sussrrou-me. Olhei-o. - Que se passa ? Porque é que estas tao tristonha ?

- Oh por favor, nao brinques comigo ! - desviei o olhar dele, irritada.

- Nao estou a brincar Ginny ! Por favor, diz-me... Que se passa contigo ? - ele tentava olhar-me nos olhos mas eu desviava-me dele.

- Nao me digas que nao sabes Harry... Tu gostas da Hermione. A minha melhor amiga !

- Mas, o que é que isso tem de mal ? - ele parecia nao saber mesmo, o que ainda me chateava mais !

- O que tem de mal Harry Thiago Potter ? Tudo Potter, TUDO ! Eu nao me acredito que me estas a fazer isto ! Eu nao consigo acreditar ! - caramba, aquele rapaz ou era burro ou adorava gozar-me ! - Da-me a tua explicaçao, anda lá !

- Talvez nao queiras perder a tua melhor amiga...? Nao, já sei ! Tu tens medo que eu e a Hermione nos chateemos e depois tenhas de escolher ! É isso ? - ele parecia mesmo aterdoado com aquilo... Que raiva !

- Achas Harry ? Achas mesmo ? Da-me uma razao, entao, para a minha reacçao quando descobri que gostavas da Cho, vá !

_Flashback on_

_Era Verão e Harry estava na toca a aproveitar o fim das ferias enquanto nao iam para Hogwarts._

_- Heii, Harry ? - Ginny fez-lhe sinal que entrasse no quarto._

_- Sim ? Queres me dizer alguma coisa ? - perguntou, fechando a porta atras de si._

_- Na verdade, era uma pergunta... - Ginny olhava para as proprias maos, envergonhada. - É um disparate, mas..._

_- Gii... Podes-me perguntar todo o que quiseres. - Harry aprroximou-se dela e ergueu-lhe suavemente o queixo, obrigando-a a fita-lo._

_- É que o Ron disse-me... Bom, ele disse que tu gostavas da Cho Chang e eu... Bem, eu so queria saber se é verdade porque... Quer dizer... Pronto..._

_- Sim Gii, é verdade. Eu gosto mesmo da Cho. - os olhos de Harry pareciam brilhar._

_- Mas... Porque ? - Ginny sentou-se na cama, arrasada._

_- Porque ? Ora Ginny, nao ha grande explicaçao... Eu sempre quis alguem que gostasse de mim por aquilo que eu sou e nao pela minha cicatriz. Alguem verdadeiro e honesto... Claro que ser bonita também ajuda. - Harry riu-se. - Mas também nao é tudo ! Uma personalidade forte e um caracter firme é algo optimo numa pessoa. E acima de tudo, tem de ser forte. Nao posso passar a vida a salvar uma rapariga, nao é ? - ele riu-se novamente._

_Ginny levantou-se e encaminhou-se rapidamente até ah porta._

_- Sai. - disse, sem olhar para ele._

_- Mas Ginny, porque ? O que foi ? - ele foi na direcçao dela e tentou puxar-lhe a cabeça para cima de maneira a ver-lhe o rosto, mas ela fugiu da mao dele._

_- Sai, já. - ela apontou-lhe a porta aberta._

_- Ginny... Que se passa ? - ele estava imensamente confuso._

_- SAI. JÁ. - ela gritou entre-dentes, fitando os seus grandes olhos verdes._

_- Eu vou mas Ginny explica-me o que se passa... - Harry aproximou-se mais dela, o que a fez irritar ainda mais._

_- SAI, SAI, SAI, SAI, SAI ! - gritava agora a plenos pulmoes, empurrando-o e dando-lhe murros no peito. _

_- Ginny, pára, pára ! - Harry recuava com os murros dela, nao por o estar a magoar, mas sim porque ele nao queria magoa-la a ela._

_- Seu idiota ! SAI JÁ DAQUI ! - ela gritava e chorava enquanto lhe batia com toda a sua força. Finalmente, empurrou-o para fora do quarto e bateu com a porta na cara dele._

_Deixou-se cair no chao, a chorar perdidamente.  
__Nao queria passar o tempo todo a salvar-lhe a vida ? Optimo ! Ela propria se mataria !_

_Do outro lado da porta também Harry se tinha deixado cair no chao, confuso e magoado, nao dos murros mas sim da actitude da ruiva._

_Flashback off_

_- _Agora que penso nisso novamente... - ele fez um ar pensativo. - Foi por causa de eu ter dito que nao queria passar a vida a salvar a vida de uma rapariga nao foi ? E como te salvei no segundo ano... Tu ficas-te chateada, nao foi ?

- Sim, também. Mas tu disses-te que querias uma rapariga que te aceitasse como tu es, sem olhar para a cicatriz... Eu nunca quis saber da tua fama Harry... - ela corou.

- E é por isso que és uma amiga tao maravilhosa. - ele sorriu-me largamente.

- Vês ? É isto que me irrita ! Tu so me ves como uma amiga ! Para ti sou como mais uma dos rapazes ! - gritei-lhe, chateada novamente.

- Nao és como uma dos rapazes Gii ! Tu és a minha ruivinha pequenina que eu tenho de cuidar e proteger. - ele deu-me um sorriso paternal e amoroso, o que me fez ir ao limite !

- Eu nao sou uma ruivinha pequenina que tu tens de proteger ! Sou uma mulher adulta e independente ! Sou forte e madura ! - levantei-me num salto e ajeitei a camisola furiosamente. - Chega de me tratares como uma bebé ! Agradeço-te muito por me teres salvo a vida no meu primeiro ano, mas... tcha naa ! Eu cresci ! E agora eu trabalho e vou formar uma familia e ser feliz. Porque ? Porque sou adulta, madura, independente e auto-sufeciente. - ergui o queixo em sinal de superioridade.

Ele levantou-se e agarrou-me nso ombros, olhando os meus olhos profundamente. Aqueles olhos verdes... Perdia-me sempre neles...

- Para que isso agora ? - a voz dele chamou-me ah razao. - Tu és linda, fantastica. E sim, és independente, madura e auto-suficiente. Eu sei disso. Sempre soube. Nao és nenhuma bebé, eu sei muito bem. E é por isso que eu gosto tanto de ti. - ele sorriu.

- Tu... tu gostas de mim ? - senti as pernas fraquejarem.

- Claro Ginny. Tu és a minha melhor ami...

- Nao digas ! - interrompio-o antes que dissesse aquela palavra irritante. - Eu sei, pronto ! Sou so uma amiga e nunca vai avançar disso, ponto !

- Sinto-me perdido... - ele olhou-me de sobrolho franzido.

- Olha, vamos por as coisas assim. Quando sinto o teu perfume, as minhas pernas tremem. Quando te vejo, so existes tu e nada mais. Quando falas comigo, a tua voz é a unica coisa que eu ouço. Quando me sorris, um torbilhao de emoçoes percorrem o meu corpo, cerebro e coraçao. Quando olho nesses teus grandes olhos verdes, eu perco-me neles. Percebes agora ?

- Isso quer dizer que tu... - os olhos dele brilhavam e ele agarrava com mais força contra o corpo dele.

_- _Eu amo-te Harry Thiago Potter. - sussurrei-lhe.

A reacçao dele foi a mais surpreendente do mundo. Sorriu-me largamente e a seguir beijou-me com a maior ternura e amor com que alguma vez me beijaram.

* * *

**Agora sim, acabou (:**

**Queria, primeiro de tudo, dedicar este capitulo ah Nikax-Granger, beijao fofa :D [ chantagem pura para ela postar mais um capitulo :b ]**

**Segundo, queria dar um enorme obrigado a todos os que seguem, deixam review e gostam desta fic *.* Para os que nao seguem, nao deixam review ou nao gostam: tenho pena, deixem por favor e lamento nao vos agradar :s**

**De resto... Bom de resto tenho de pedir desculpa pelo tempo, mas isto nao anda facil.  
****Queria postar o capitulo dia 24 ou 25, como prenda de Natal para voces, mas nao deu, por isso so vai agora, como prenda atrasada x)**

**Anyway, vou tentar ser mais rapida mas nao posso prometer nada ;)**

**Beijos e abraços da que tanto vos adora,  
JuuTeixeira.**

**P.S.: review's sao sempre bem vindos :3**


	14. Gruta?

**olá :D**

**ESPEREM!**

**eu sei o que devem estar a pensar: " esta macaca demora anos a postar e depois ainda quer que eu leia as notas dela? quaaaase!"  
mas eu preciso mesmo que leiam esta nota x)**

**o capitulo 12 acabou exactamente da mesma maneira como o capitulo 13 começou, MAS a cena é a mesma, no mesmo lugar e ah mesma hora, apenas sobre prespectivas diferentes. uma sobre a prespectiva da narradora e outra sobre a prespectiva da Hermione, mas é o MESMO.**

**recebi reviews a dizer que pensavam que a cena do capitulo 12 era o sonho do Draco e outras a dizer que nao perceberam essa parte, mas não. é o mesmo contado por pessoas diferentes. o sonho do Draco já foi ah algum tempo, mas ele pensava que se estava a repetir, entendem? e não era exactamente igual, era parecido.**

**pronto, era só isso (:**

**falamos lá em baixo!**

* * *

**_HemioneGranger_**

- Meninos! - gritei enquanto corria, sorridente, na direcçao de Ginny e Harry.

- Hermione! - exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo intensamente.

Estavam dentro do lago, a nadar de mãos dadas e... vestidos?

- Mas voces foram para a agua vestidos? - perguntei, espantada.

- Bem, o Harry pegou em mim e pos-se a rodopiar e tropeçou e nós caimos cá dentro. Na verdade, eu cai cá dentro! E ele, armado em heroi, saltou para a agua para me salvar. - Ginny sorriu-lhe. - Mas o senhor Não-nado-muito-bem, esquecei-se que nao era um grande nadador, logo, acabei por ser eu a salva-lo, em vez de ele me salvar a mim! - riu-se.

- Mentira! Eu sou me afligi um bocadinho porque fui muito fundo! - ele defendeu-se, atirando-lhe agua.

- Claaaaaaroo! - ela ripostou, com mais agua.

- Está bem entao! Mas olhem, eu estou cheia de fome! Alguém trouxe comida? - perguntei, sentando-me na toalha e vascolhando as mochilas e carteiras.

- Eu nao. - disse Ron, sentando-se ah minha beira. - Pensei que tratavas disso.

- Eu não sou a Molly, Ron! - disse, indignada.

- Nós também não trouxemos nada. - disse Ginny, espremendo o cabelo e falando por ela e Harry.

Este sentou-se ah minha beira, já só de calçoes de banho e deu um sorrisinho de desculpa.

- Pensei que trazias.

Então a Ginny lembrou-se que tinha visto uma saca na carrinha, com comes e bebes.  
Deu-lhe o meu lugar perto de Harry e derigi-me ah pic-up.

Voltei para trás e sussurei a Ron: "Vai nadar, deixa-os em paz." e segui o meu caminho.  
Ele levantou-se, disse qualquer coisa, tirou a t-shirt e lançou-se ao lago, começando a nadar para o mais longe possivél.

Enquanto caminhava, olhava o chão, feliz pelos meus dois melhores amigos estarem finalmente juntos.

Quando cheguei ah carrinha, procurei Draco.

Estava deitado na parte de trás da carrinha, fitando o ceu.

- Draco? - chamei baixinho.

- Hermione! - ele levantou-se e olhava-me como se tivesse visto um fantasma. - Olha, em relaçao ah pouco... Eu continuo sem certezas mas, se foi real, peço imensa desculpa, eu pensava que era um sonho...

- Tu... Sonhas com coisas assim? Comigo? - perguntei, sentando-me ah sua beira.

- Não! Quer dizer... As vezes... - ele baixou a cabeça, para esconder a cara.

- Bem, isso é a coisa mais querida que já me disseram. - disse, sorrindo. Não sei onde fui buscar todo aquele desembaraço, mas queria aproveita-lo. - E não tens que pedir desculpa, não cometes-te nenhum crime.

- Pois mas... Foi errado da minha parte... E não quero que te sintas desconfortavél na tua casa, a pensar que eu posso aparecer a qualquer momento no teu quarto ou asim...

- Draco! Por favor! É claro que eu não penso isso! Eu confio em ti Dray.

- Chamaste-me Dray... - ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou-me.

- Sim, claro que chamei. Continuas a ser o meu Dray e eu a tua Mine. E o Mids continua a ser o nosso menino.

- Pensei que com aquilo do Potter, tu... - ele calou-se e baixou a cabeça outra vez.

- Aquilo do HARRY, não foi nada. Foi uma confusão de sentimentos. Eu até acho que ele e a Gii vão finalmente dar certo.

- Mesmo? Que bom! - ele sorriu-me. - Quer dizer, que bom, pela Gii, ela gosta mesmo dele. - baixou a cabeça novamente.

- Draco, olha p'ra mim! - ele levantou a cabeça lentamente. Olhei-lhe intensamente nos olhos. - Pára com isso! O Harry e a Ginny estão felizes, acho que o Ron gosta da Luna, porque diz o nome dela enquanto dorme e nada está a impedir que... - e lá se foi a coragem...

- Hermione! Tu estás a dizer que... - ele começou a sorrir, quase sem acreditar.

- Eu só estou a dizer que se me queres dizer alguma coisa devias dizer logo e nao deixar que nada te impeça...

- Mine... -ele sussurrou. - Diz-me. Diz o que me queres dizer. Diz-me, por favor! - ele pediu, com os olhos a brilhar.

- Nao quero dizer nada! Só que se for preciso dizeres-me alguma coisa, eu sou toda ouvidos... - olhei-o fixamente nos olhos.

- Eu... Hermione eu... Eu nao tenho nada a dizer-te... - baixou a cabeça.

Aquilo doeu-me, de uma maneira que eu nao esperava...

- Oh... Bem, então parece que é tudo... - disse levantando-me.

- Espera! - olhei para ele, esperançosa. - Que vies-te aqui fazer?

Esperanças off...

- Ah, pois é...! Eu vinha perguntar-te se tinhas algo para comer, o pessoal está faminto. - disse, evitando os olhos dele.

- Sim, eu trouxe. Pensei que também trouxesses, mas achei melhor precaver-me. - ele disse, caminhando até ah parte da frente da pick-up.

Entregou-me a saca, sem sorrir, sem falar, sem os olhos brilharem.

- Vens comer? - perguntei, sem expressão.

- Nao tenho fome, mas vou para a vossa beira. - ele respondeu-me, num tom completamente neutro.

- Ok. - virei costas e comecei a caminhar.

* * *

- Heii Hermione! Trazes a... - Ginny calou-se, assim que viu a minha cara. Estaria assim com tão mau aspecto?

- Aqui têm, pessoal. - mandei a saca para o meio deles.

- Aí estão sandes, sumos, fruta e bolachas. - disse Draco, colocando-se a meu lado, mas demasiado afastado.

- Optimo, eu estou esfomeado! - disse Ron, agarrando a saca.

- Bem, eu vou nadar. Nao tenho fome. - disse eu, tirando o vestido e olhando para a cascata ah minha frente.

- Disses-te que estavas cheia de fome... - disse Harry, levando depois uma cotovelada (nada) discreta da Ginny.

- Pois, já nao tenho. - respondi simplesmente.

- Mas...

- Cala-te Harry! - interrompeu Ginny - Ela quer nadar, deixa-a ir nadar. Quando ela quiser, ela vem comer. - sorriu-me e eu agradeci-lhe com um sorriso fraco.

- Bem, eu também nao quero comer, vou apanhar sol. - Draco tirou a camisola e guardou-a na sua mochila.

- Draco, o que é isso na tua cintura? - perguntou a Ginny, olhando com mais atençao para ele. - Oh meu Merlin! É igualzinha ah marca de nascença da Hermione!

Olhei rapidamente para Draco. No canto da cintura dele estava um semi-circulo, parecido com uma meia-lua. Olhei depois para o meu tornoselo, onde se encontrava uma marca exatamente igual.

- Isto é muito engraçado porque o pai e a mae também têm marcas de nascença iguais e uma vez perguntei-lhes porque e eles disseram que alguns feiticeiros nascem com marcas iguais porque já estão destinado a... ficarem juntos... - Ginny proferiu as duas ultimas palavras devagar e baixo.

Olhei para Draco, de olhos arregalados e de certeza corada. Comecei a correr e lancei-me ao lago de cabeça, era demais para mim.  
Assim que mergulhei ouvi mais um som de mergulho, olhei para trás e vi Draco.  
Envergonhada, nadei o mais depressa que pode até ah cascata. Surpreendida pela minha capacidade de aguentar o folego, encostei-me ah parede, por detras da queda d'água. Reparei que tinha uma saliencia e meti lá a mao. Senti ar. Ar?  
Dobrei-me e vi uma entrada, perto dos meus tornoselos.  
Entrei, já quase sem ar. Sentia-me a sufocar, já mal conseguia mexer as pernas.  
Comecei a subir, tentando desesperadamente alcançar alguma superficie.  
Porqué que eu me meti naquela estupida entrada?  
Vi algo que podia jurar ser a superficie, mas não consegui alcança-la.  
Senti-me sem forças e perdi os sentidos.

* * *

- Hermione, Hermione! Por amor de Merlin, fala comigo! Mine, por favor! - ouvi uma voz.

Sentia-me cansada demais para fazer algo, nem que fosse apenas abrir os olhos.

- Oh meu Merlin! Nao me faças isto! Olha, eu sei que fui um parvo, eu sei! Mas tu nao podes... Nao podes ir... Eu sinto-me tão mal! Eu nao quero que te vás a lembrar que eu sou um cobarde que nem sequer consegue dizer-te que... Nao importa... Hermione, por favor! - Draco.

Lentamente abri os olhos e encarei um Draco encharcado, com os cabelos a pingar e uma expressão de preocupação no olhar que eu desconhecia por completo.

- Hermione! Oh graças a Merlin, estás bem! - ele abraçou-me com uma força incrivél.

Olhei em volta e só vi paredes de pedra. A reflectirem água. Olhei para o lado e vi uma lagoazinha verde-esmeralda, ou talvez azul-esverdeada... Lindissima de qualquer das maneiras.

- Onde estamos? - perguntei enquanto me sentava. Ele sentou-se ah minha frente e encolheu os ombros.

- Nao faço ideia. Quando mergulhas-te de repente na água, eu simplesmente segui-te. Depois desapareces-te por trás da cascata e eu fiquei assustado. Então descobri esta entrada. Fiz o feitiço de bolha d'ar e entrei. Foi quando te encontrei a perderes as forças e deixares-te cair lentamante. Então agarrei-te e trouxe-te para a superficie. Para esta... gruta? - ele estava tão surpreendido como eu.

- Então acho que tenho de te agradecer... Hum... Obrigado... - disse, a olhar para o lago sem querer fitá-lo.

- Não tens nada que agradecer...

Ficamos em silêncio por uns minutos.

- Oh meu Merlin! - exclamei. - Esqueci-me da varinha!

- Não te preocupes, está com eles e se precisares de alguma coisa... Podes usar a minha... - Draco disse, fazendo um sorrisinho embaraçado.

- Oh... Então está bem... - disse, também embaraçada.

Mais silêncio.

- Sabes, isto aqui é lindo. - ele disse, claramente a tentar preencher o vazio.

- Sim, pois é. Mas estou a ficar gelada de estar aqui parada e molhada. - disse, já a tremer.

Draco meteu um pé dentro da lagoa e disse: Não sei como, mas a água está quente.

- Queres mergulhar? - perguntei, a sorrir.

- Vamos! - ele sorriu-me de volta.

Saltamos para a água ao mesmo tempo, a rir-mos as gargalhadas.  
Ele tinha razão, estava mesmo quente. Não muito, mas mesmo assim, bem mais que o normal.

Nadamos, brincamos, rimos, até que me agarrei aos ombros dele e o empurrei para baixo, a tentar afogá-lo.  
Ele mergulhou, agarrou-me por um pé e puxou-me para debaixo d'água. Ficamos a olhar um para o outro, submersos.  
Subimos ao mesmo tempo e quando nos olhamos, percebemos ambos ao mesmo tempo o que queriamos.

Ele agarrou-me pela cintura e beijou-me.  
Enrolei os meus dedos no cabelo dele e correspondi-lhe.

Será que nao eramos capazes de estar juntos sem cenas romanticas?

* * *

**sim pessoal, já acabou (:  
espero que tenham gostado.**

**adeuzinho e um queijo,  
JuuTeixeira.**


	15. Luna!

- Olhem lá, voces nao acham que deviam deixar alguma coisa para eles? - Ginny perguntou, enquanto resgatava uma bolacha das maos de Ron.

- Eles é que foram embora! - este respondeu, chateado por ter ficado sem uma das suas bolachas preferidas. - Mas por falar nisso, eles já mergulharam ah algum tempo e ainda nao os vi voltar a cima... - ele olhou atentamente para o lago, a tentar encontrar Hermione e Malfoy.

- Pois, tens razao... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Gii, achas que eles se afogaram? - Harry perguntou, agora mais preocupado.

- Nao...! Quer dizer, eu nao sei... - ela começou a ficar nervosa e inquieta. Eles estariam bem...?

- Esperem, a varinha da Hermione está aqui! - Ron disse, com a varinha de Hermione na mao, como se fosse um dos maiores tesouros do mundo.

- Mas a do Draco nao... - constatou Ginny, a pensar cuidadosamente se os deveriam ir procurar ou nao.

- Sim, de facto a do Malfoy nao está aqui... Esperem, voces nao acham que ele lhe fez mal, pois nao? - Ron começou a ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Ronald! É claro que nao! - Ginny sabia disso, mas mesmo assim preocupou-se. - Vou ah agua ver se os encontro. Dá-me a varinha da Hermione, Ron.

Ginny apanhou o cabelo ruivo num rabo-de-cavalo perfeito, prendeu a varinha de Hermione num dos lados da parte inferior do biquini, agarrou firmemente na sua e preparou-se para o que quer que fosse.

- Eu vou contigo. - Harry levantou-se e deu a mao ah recém-namorada.

- Eu vou primeiro. Se encontrar alguma coisa, eu chamo-vos. - ela deu-lhe um beijo leve na bochecha e piscou o olho ao irmão, que a olhava com ar preocupado.

Ginny respirou fundo, correu e atirou-se ao lago.

* * *

**_Hermione Granger_**

Ele agarravam-me como se estivessemos estado afastados durante anos, e, na verdade, estivemos.

- Hermione... - ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

Nao pude deixar de me perder por momentos, com a sensaçao do seu halito. Era fresco, revigurante, e, de alguma maneira, viciante.

- Hermione. - ele disse mais firmemente, enquanto se afastava com um esforço notório dos meus lábios e envolvia o meu rosto nas suas mãos, com cuidado. - Eu acho que deviamos selar a entrada. Deixá-la apenas para nós dois. - esperava que ele corasse. Queria que ele corasse. Ficava encantador corado. Mas ele nao corou, falava a sério.

- Sim... - esforcei a voz por sair forte, mas só consegui um fio meloso. - Sim, eu também acho. É... nosso. - sabia que tinha corado, nao por ter sentido calor nas bochechas - na verdade, toda eu estava a arder. Se nao estivesse dentro de agua teria de olhar para confirmar que nao estava em chamas. - mas sim porque ele passou o polgar na minha bochecha e deu um suave sorriso.

- Bem... Eu vou... Buscar a varinha. - largou-me devagar e avançou a nado para a margem. Eu segui-o, lentamente.

Ele içou-se graciosamente unicamente com a força dos braços e sentou-se. Levantou-se e esticou os braços para mim. Sem o desfitar, agarrei nas suas maos quentes e puxei-me ao seu encontro. Quando os nossos corpos se tocaram, perguntei-me se ele tambem sentia aquela enorme diferença. Dentro de agua, nao havia qualquer alteraçao de temperatura de um corpo para o outro, mas agora, fora dela, ele estava a arder. Literalmente. Eu sentia-me quente, mas ele... Ele fervia.

- Draco, sentes-te bem? - perguntei, enquanto colocava uma mão no peito - perfeito - dele e outra na testa. Ele fervia, muito. - Estas muito quente!

- Eu... Estou bem... - deu-me um sorriso fraco, e pareceu-me que se tentava convencer mais a si que a mim. - Só preciso de me sentar um segundinho, depois de tratar de proteger o nosso sitio. - piscou-me o olho e tirou a varinha do bolso. Foi murmurando alguns feitiços, meus conhecidos, mas na realidade nao ligava ao que dizia. Estava mais atenta às suas expressões corporais.

- Pronto, isto deve manter estranhos afastados. Precisamos de uma palavra-passe. - e brindou-me com um pequeno sorrisso, possivelmente a adivinhar o que eu diria.

- Mids. - respondi sem hesitar. O meu rosto abriu-se num grande sorriso, instintivamente.

- Claro. - o sorriso dele também se abriu, ligeiramente.

- Draco, senta-te, por favor, estás-me a deixar preocupada. - agarrei-lhe no braço e puxei-o para baixo.

Ele cedeu e sentou-se, rendido, no chao da nossa linda gruta. Ajoelhei-me a seu lado, tirei-lhe a varinha das mãos e prendi-a na parte de baixo do biquini.  
Ele riu-se, como se alguém tivesse dito alguma piada. Olhei-o interrogativo, mas ele limitou-se a encolher os ombros. Depois, suspirou e puxou-me para ele. Fiquei ajoelhada, no meio das suas pernas abertas, com as maos no seu peito e as mãos dele nas minhas costas, ligeiramente acima da cintura. Ficamos assim durante um bom tempo, seguros um no outro, com os olhos fixos no outro, como se nao houvesse mundo além de nós.

- Mids. - Draco disse, e de repente, fiquei rigida. Ah quanto tempo estariamos ali? O Mids já teria acordado? Provavelmente tinha fome. E os outros? Andariam ah nossa procura?

- Temos de ir. - disse, sem mexer um musculo. - Ele deve estar acordado e com fome. E o resto do pessoal devem estar doidos de preocupaçao, ah nossa procura.

- Sim, eu sei. - ele falou, com uma voz triste e cansada, mas, no entanto, também nao se mexeu um milimetro.

Aproximei-me dele com cuidado e beijei-o suavemente nos lábios, que pareciam arder mais que o próprio Sol. Senti-me retrair, preocupada com ele. Aquele calor nao era normal. Mas ele agarrou-me firmemente nas costas e puxou-me para ele, aprofundando o beijo. Sentei-me no seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Quando senti a lingua dele tocar a minha, foi como uma explosão de sensações no meu corpo. Ele fazia gestos vagarosos com ela, como se estivesse a tentar aproveitar cada segundo. Depois, deixamos as suavidades para o lado e começamos em beijos desfreneados e necessitados. Tinhamos estado controlados tempo de mais. Pelo menos, eu tinha. Ele deixou-se cair para trás e puxou-me com ele, fazendo-me deitar sobre ele. Rebolou e colocou-se sobre mim, com os cotovelos apoiados no chão, perto da minha cabeça, e as maos a acariciarem-me levemente o cabelo. Entretando, eu já passara uma perna sobre a cintura perfeita dele e agarrava-lhe o pescoço. Queria-o mais perto de mim. Nao queria saber se o peso dele, se tirasse os cotovelos do chão, me causaria dificuldades em respirar, eu já me sentia com dificuldades dessas. Ofegantes, separamos os lábios e ele sorriu-me. Agora parecia o meu Draco, embora ainda bastante quente.

- Minha morena... - ele disse, enquanto me fazia festas na cara.

Com um largo sorriso, fiz-nos rebolar, colocando-me a mim por cima, na mesma posiçao que ele estivera momentos antes.

- Tens algum problema com o meu cabelo, loirinho?

- Oh, nao. Na verdade, adoro o teu cabelo. - e afastou uma madeixa do meu rosto. - E os teu olhos, as tuas bochechas, os teu lábios. E adoro, adoro mesmo, quando me chamas loiro. Ficas tão... _sexy_. - tive de me rir, mas logo fiquei séria, relembrando o passado.

- Mas quando te chamava em Hogwarts, quase me amaldiçoavas. - comentei baixinho e num tom triste.

Ele fez-nos rebolar novamente, assumindo outra vez a posiçao de cima.

- Isso era porque despertavas sentimentos em mim... hum... desconhecidos. Sempre que te ouvia rir, ou mesmo falar, era como uma melodia. Mesmo quando discutiamos, por vezes perdia-me. Na tua voz. Nos teus olhos. E quando me chamavas loiro... Bem, era quase impossivél para mim nao me atirar a ti e beijar-te, mas as rivalidades eram demais e por isso mesmo me chateava. Por sentir isto e por nao conseguir tratar-te como tu merecias. Na verdade, acho que nao houve nenhum momento em que nao tive vontade de te segurar nos braços e... - Interrompi-o com um beijo doce mas urgente.

- Tu és a coisa mais querida e bipolar que eu já vi na minha vida. - ri-me e puxei-o para mim.

Voltamos aos beijos loucos e descontrolados. Passei a mão pelo seu peito maravilhosamente esculpido. Nao me cansava disso. Até que alcancei os cordeis dos seu calçoes e entrelacei os dedos neles. Bastava um pequeno puxão...  
Ele pareceu reagir com este movimento. Primeiro, encostou-se mais a mim e passou uma mão pela minha barriga, desceu-a até a uma das minhas pernas e eu dobrei-a, de modo a ele conseguir alcança-la mais facilmente. Ele aproveitou o movimento e puxou-me contra o corpo. Podia sentir a palpitaçao maravilhosamente acelarada sobre a minha mão, no seu peito. Devagar, puxei suavemente os cordoeis, desfazendo o nó e desentrelaçando o laço perfeito que ele tinha dado.  
Draco soltou um gemido delicioso que só me fez aumentar o grau de desejo. Num acto de puro desejo, ele subiu rapidamente a mão e serenteou pelo meu peito, com o cuidado de contornar os seios. Quando começamos a ficar sem ar, ele desceu da minha boca e começou a beijar o meu queixo, o meu pescoço, o meu peito, a minha barriga...

- Draco... - gemi baixinho.

Ele voltou a subir, novamente aos beijos. Quando alcançou o meu rosto, beijou as minhas bochechas delicadamente e eu nao resisti a cravar as unhas no peito dele.

- Ahh... - ele gemeu, um pouco de dor, mas mais de prazer.

Satisfazendo-o, arranhei-o de alto a baixo e, quando alcancei os calçoes, empurrei-os suavemente para baixo, devagar, esperando a reaçao dele.  
Ele pareceu render-se a um desejo selvagem e apertou-me o seio, fazendo-me soltar um gemido abafado.  
Levantou-se e sentou-me no seu colo, da maneira como tudo aquilo tinha começado.  
Quando me puxou o fio do biquini e senti os seios mais soltos, encostados ah sua pele ardente, retive a respiraçao, com a espectativa.

- Hermione... - ele falou, ainda cheio de desejo, mas na tentiva de soar normal.

- S-sim...? - gaguejei, pela rajada de ar que se soltou abrutamente dos meus pulmões.

- Temos de ir. - ele ainda me agarrava nas costas, com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro.

- Oh... Sim, sim. Sim... Claro... - senti-me algo desiludida, no fundo porque imaginei que aquilo iria evoluir, mas só agora me atingia que nao era propriamente o tipo que ele prefiria para "andar às cambalhotas".

Ele apertou-me o biquini e separou os nossos corpos.  
Ao ler a minha expressão, puxou o meu queixo para cima, de modo a fixar perfeitamente os seus olhos cinzentos brilhantes.

- Eu quero. Muito. Nem imaginas o quanto. Mas nao te quero apressar. Tudo tem o seu tempo. Quando estiveres certa de... bem... de nós... será melhor. Nao te vou pressionar. - senti os olhos a enundarem-se. Era tão tola. Ele apenas me estava a proteger. Abraçei-o ternurentamente e levantei-me, de mãos dadas com ele.

- Vamos sair daqui. - sorri.

Ele tirou-me delicadamente a varinha e murmurou o feitiço. Desaparecemos da gruta maravilhosa e Aparecemos num ponto que eu desconhecia.

- Estamos atrás da cascata. Vamos? - perguntou a sorrir.

- Sim. - sorri-lhe de volta.

Quando saimos daquele pequeno recanto, vi uma Ginny de olhos vermelhos e enchados gritar o meu nome e atirar-se a mim num abraço sufocante.

- Veêm? Eu disse-vos que eles estavam bem. - olhei por cima do ombro da Gii e vi uma beldade, num vestido rosa-claro com flores brancas, com o longo cabelo loiro a ondular ao vento.

- Luna!

* * *

**cá está mais um capitulo (:  
honestamente, acho que a serie está a ficar desinteressante, mas pronto, eu divirto-me a escrever, por isso xb  
quando me cansar, eu paro. ou podem sempre mandar-me parar xD**

**oh, já agora, façam-me um favorzinho e vão até ao meu profile e votem na poll. fiz uma aposta com a minha irmã :D**

**beijinhos,  
JuuTeixeira Cullen.**


End file.
